The Opposite and The Mirror - Movie Edition
by complete-randomalities
Summary: Secrets kept, secrets revealed. They're not just myths, all is real. Clary and Nyah are sisters at heart but were not sisters from the start. From the day they turn sixteen they find out what their lives really mean. (This is a Movie version of my Shadowhunters Fanfic The Opposite and The Mirror)
1. Oh, you have got to be kidding me!

"It's our birthday and we can club if we want to," Nyah said to her sister Clary in a sing-songy tone set to the tune of 'It's my party and I'll cry if I want to' as she danced her way into Clary's bedroom.

Clary laughed and moved the phone away from her mouth a little so she could address her twin. "Simon says you should stick to writing."

"My voice is beautiful and you know it," Nyah spoke loudly with a grin.

Clary and Nyah were identical except for one feature – their hair. Clary's hair was dark red like their mother's, Nyah's was a very dark brown that almost border-lined on black. Other than that, they were identical.

"Sorry, I don't agree," Clary grinned teasingly to her sister before heading off into the kitchen.

Nyah gasped and followed. "I'll have you know that our music teacher asked me to have a solo."

"No," Clary countered, "she asked you to sing _so low_ , so the others couldn't hear you"

Nyah jokingly swatted at her sister then looked towards the door when she heard their mom come home. "Hey, mom," Nyah greeted, taking a bag of groceries from her.

"Hello, sweetie," Jocelyn replied, giving her daughter a quick kiss before doing the same to Clary.

"Hi, mom," Clary answered then said, "Simon," in reference to who she was talking to then waved at Luke when he too came in. As Clary proceeded with her phone conversation, she went back into her bedroom.

"Do they ever not talk to each other?" Luke asked with a chuckle as he started to put groceries away.

Nyah shrugged with a laugh and took a seat at the kitchen counter. It was then she noticed a doodle that Clary did on the pad of Post-It notes. "Mom," she said worriedly and instantly showed it to her.

Jocelyn looked at the paper then showed Luke what was drawn – a Rune. She took the paper off and crumbled it up because of it. Looking to her daughter, she said, "Nyah."

Nyah nodded, "I know."

At that moment Clary came out of the bedroom and went to get her Post-It because there was a number she needed on it. Only it was no longer there. "Did you just use the..." she started to ask but her mom cut her off.

"How are you feeling?" Jocelyn asked, casually.

"Fine, why?" Clary asked, going over to Nyah with a 'what's going on' expression on her face.

Nyah didn't get a chance to respond because their mother said, "Make sure you come straight home tonight."

"Mom, come on, it's just a poetry meeting," Clary sighed.

Jocelyn looked at her girls lovingly, "I know."

"Later, mom," Nyah gave her a look that said 'I got this' before grabbing her red zipper-hoodie off the rack while Clary grabbed her own jean jacket then the pair went out the door.

Once the girls were gone, Luke turned to Jocelyn. "You need to talk to her, Jocelyn."

"She's not ready, not yet," Jocelyn countered. "And until she is, Nyah will protect her."

Luke didn't agree. "Clary is ready. You're not. And it's not fair to Nyah, Jocelyn. She was created for that world but not allowed to be a part of it? It's not fair to her."

"Nyah has not once complained, Luke," Jocelyn retorted. "She knows her place is at Clary's side."

Luke sighed because he was about to ask something that he probably shouldn't have, "Did you ever give her a choice?"

Jocelyn's face hardened a little bit and didn't respond to him other than walking out of the room.

* * *

The girls met up with Simon so they could head to his friend's poetry reading. Nyah greeted him as he always did by leaping onto his back for a piggy back ride. And as always he responded with, "In case you haven't noticed – I'm weak and scrawny and one day you're going to break my back."

Nyah just grinned and held on tighter as she said, "But it's so much fun!"

Simon rolled his eyes and let out a breath of relief when she finally got off him. "Your sister is insane," Simon pointed at as he gestured to Nyah.

Clary laughed at this display. "Oh, I know."

"Hey, no ganging up on me here. I'm watching you." Nyah pointed to her eyes then at each of them a couple times to emphasize this.

Simon chuckled and opened the door to the coffee shop where his friend was doing the reading. "Thanks for coming to this you guys, his poetry means a lot to him."

"No problem," they answered in unison, followed by, "I was going to say that."

Simon led the girls to an open table. "I swear you two have one brain sometimes."

"If anyone has a shared brain it's Nyah and my mom." Clary wasn't offended or anything like that about it, in fact she thought it was pretty cool.

"Your face and mom's brain," Nyah answered in a 'hmm' way, "I can get down with that."

"And I can get down with coffee," Simon interjected and proceeded to get the three of them just that before the poetry began.

"So," Clary began once Simon was out of earshot, "when are you going to ask Simon out?"

If Nyah was drinking something then she totally would have spit it out. "Say what now?" When Clary was about to repeat it, Nyah shot up her hand and said, "No, no, I heard you. I just can't believe you asked me that."

"Why not?" Clary laughed. "You two flirt all the time."

Nyah was taken way aback with that statement. "Uh, no we don't. Simon is so not my type. Besides, he's into someone else."

This was the first Clary had heard of this. "Who?"

Nyah didn't get a chance to answer because Simon had come back to the table with their coffees and she wasn't about to say something while he was there.

"So, ladies, what did I miss?" Simon asked, looking at them.

"Nothing," they answered together as they added sugar to their coffees in perfect sync. Only Clary added a little design to the top of hers – another Rune – something that Nyah definitely noticed.

* * *

When the poetry reading was over, the trio headed out and finally Nyah lost it with laughter as they walked down the street, "Oh my god, that was _so bad_."

Clary had to agreed. "Yeah, it was. Simon, as his friend, I think you should tell him."

"Hey," Simon defended, "maybe his poetry is great and we just don't know it yet."

Clary and Nyah looked at each other with 'uh-huh' expressions before saying together, "I don't think so."

"You two have been doing that for as long as I've known you and I'm still not used to it!" It threw Simon every single time.

Nyah rubbed her hands together like a mad scientist and said in that kind of voice, " _Excellent_. Our evil plan is working."

Clary laughed at her sister's behavior then noticed the club 'Pandemonium' they were passing. She stopped to say to the others, "Hey, let's go in here. I want to ask what that symbol means."

Simon didn't think that was a good idea. "Clary, we'll never get in."

"Such the eternal optimist," Clary teased as she took down her hair.

"Clary, mom wanted us to go right home, remember?" Nyah knew what this place was and knew they shouldn't go in there.

Clary sighed with a smile. "Come on, Nyah, just go with it for once."

"Clary..." Nyah tried to stop her, but it was too late.

Clary went up to the security guy and said, "Hey, what does that symbol mean?"

"What symbol?" he asked and Simon said the same thing, "Yeah, what symbol?"

"You don't see it?" Clary asked, looking at Simon, "It's right there."

Nyah noticed how one of the guys in the Gothic outfit whispered to the security guy and really felt like they should get the hell out of dodge. "Clar, come on, let's just go somewhere else."

The security guy moved aside the rope for them to come through. "Go on in."

Clary looked at Nyah with an 'oooo' expression before heading inside with Simon who said, "Okay, that was cool."

Nyah's fingers twitched at her sides before following them into the club. All the while she kept thinking over and over 'This is bad. This is very, _very_ bad'.

The three of them stuck out like a sore thumb because of how they were dressed, but Clary didn't care. She just started dancing and Simon went to get them some drinks. Clary rolled her eyes when Nyah just stood there beside her. "Always the watchful eye," she teased. "Loosen up, Ny! Dance with me!"

Nyah let out a groan before doing as her sister asked because she'd never hear the end of it otherwise. But that stopped when she saw the blue-eyed guy who got them into the club go over to a woman wearing a white dress. "Clary, time to go." She took hold of her sister's hand and tried pulling her away.

"What? No," Clary countered, taking her hand back. "What's with you tonight?" She scoffed and walked away.

"Dammit, Clary!" Nyah shouted and followed her over to a chain link curtain because Clary seemed to be captivated by something.

Nyah looked through and saw a pair of Shadowhunters holding the blue-eyed guy. "Clary, we're leaving, now!" Nyah didn't get Clary out of there fast enough because the third Shadowhunter drove a Blade through the blue-eyed guy, killing him.

Clary let out a scream that caught the attention of the Shadowhunters, especially the third blonde one.

Nyah turned Clary around and caught sight of the blonde's face. Suffice it to say, as soon as she saw him she was frozen – completely captivated. It even took her a moment to realize that Simon had come over to check on them. Finally, Nyah kicked her ass into gear and got Clary out of there.

"What happened?!" Simon almost shouted at them as they rushed out of the club.

"They killed the guy who let us in!" Clary shouted back, quickly walking down the street.

"Clary, there was nothing there," Simon countered because he couldn't see it.

"Nyah saw it!" Clary stopped and waved her hand at her, "Tell him!"

Nyah wanted to tell Clary everything but she had to listen to Jocelyn about this, so she lied. "I didn't see anything. Maybe there was something put in your coffee. Or did someone slip you something when I wasn't looking?"

"You're lying!" Clary shouted back, exasperatedly.

Simon didn't want this to blow out of proportion so he hailed a cab, saying "Let's just go home."

Clary wasn't going to argue with that but she didn't appreciate how Nyah didn't take her side.

* * *

Clary was still reeling over what happened at the club and when they got home, she went straight to her room, practically slamming the door behind her.

That sound woke Jocelyn up who had fallen asleep in her studio area. "Nyah, what happened?"

Nyah crossed her arms as she looked at her mother. "You _have_ to talk to her, Mom. I can't, so you have to."

Jocelyn was about to say something to her daughter but she stormed off to her own room before she had the chance. Jocelyn slouched down into her seat with a heavy sigh because she knew Nyah was right. She also knew that Luke was right as well – what she was asking of Nyah wasn't fair of her and she never did give her the choice.

Once in her room, Nyah tossed aside her zipper-hoodie and fell back on the bed. "Stupid, stupid, stupid." She knew she never should have let Clary step one foot into that club but now it was too late. Clary saw what she saw and Nyah had to lie to her about it.

To take her mind off things, Nyah pulled her sketchbook out from under her pillow and started to draw. This was the one thing she had to herself since neither Clary or Jocelyn knew she could do it. Nyah pulled out a pencil and started sketching the blonde guy from the club – the Shadowhunter. His face was embedded into her mind and she couldn't get him out of it. Honestly...she didn't even want to.

* * *

The next day, Nyah woke up really late and when she left her room, she was instantly greeted by Jocelyn saying, "Clary left with Simon to Java Jones. Go with them."

Nyah brought her hands to her face with a groan. "I really don't want to, Mom."

Jocelyn let out a deep breath. "I'm sorry about that, but you have to do what I say. Go with them. You have to protect Clary."

"I know!" Nyah shouted back then sighed heavily. "I'm going to do it because I have to. Just like everything else you say to me."

Jocelyn knew exactly what Nyah was referring to even though her comment was vague. "I'm sorry I won't allow you to see him, Nyah, but you know how dangerous it is."

Nyah pulled on her jacket with a scoff. "Yeah, I know, but it sucks."

Jocelyn followed Nyah to the door and before she left she said, "Protect Clary, whatever it takes. And I love you."

Nyah sometimes wondered whether or not that was true but she always answered with her truth, "I love you, too." Before anything else was said, Nyah scurried off at a quickened pace to catch up with Simon and Clary.

* * *

Nyah got to the coffee shop and found Simon but no Clary. She went right over to Simon and asked in the most 'need-to-know' way possible, "Where is she?"

"Clary was acting all weird and went out the back." Simon waved his hand in that direction and threw both hands up when Nyah took off. "What is with them?"

Nyah burst out the door and found Clary talking to the blonde Shadowhunter from the club. She instantly stood in front of her sister in a protective manner without saying a word.

The Shadowhunter tilted his head a little as he looked at Nyah. " _You_ are who I saw." He looked between the girls. "Twins. How is that possible?"

Clary held onto her sister tight. "He's a cold-blooded killer! I know what I saw!"

"You think you know," he retorted, pointing at her.

Clary's hand shot out when she saw the mark on his inner wrist. When she realized it was the same mark that she'd been drawing, she pulled out the paper and showed it to him, "Why am I drawing this?"

As he took the paper, Nyah said, "Clary, forget about this. Let's just go."

"You won't tell me anything!" Clary shouted, almost on the verge of tears, "So maybe he will."

"I can't!" Nyah emotionally shot back. "I can't."

The Shadowhunter looked at the paper and saw the Rune she drew. "I was right. You're not Mundanes. But how can you possibly be twins?"

Clary turned her attention away from her sister and went over to the blonde. "Excuse me? What's a Mundane?"

"Someone from the human world," he simply answered.

Clary had no idea what was happening. "If my sister and I aren't humans, then what are we?"

"When did this start?" he asked, holding up the paper.

Clary snatched it back, "No, why am I drawing this? Answer me!"

"Clary, please, we have to go." Nyah tried to urge her sister of this as she looked around and realized people from a nearby parking lot were starting to stare. Nyah's phone started to ring so she answered it as soon as she saw it was their mom. "It's mom," Nyah said to Clary before answering it. "Mom, we're coming home."

Clary went to stand next to Nyah to hear what their mom had to say.

"No, no, no!" Jocelyn exclaimed from the other end of the line. "You can't come home. Call Luke, tell him that Valentine is alive and that he's found me. And Nyah, don't worry and stay calm. You do your best work that way. I love you, girls."

The girls heard her shouting 'no!' followed by a lot of crashing noises.

Clary snatched the phone from Nyah. "Mom? Mom!" She took off running but stopped when she realized Nyah wasn't following. "What are you doing?! Mom needs us!"

"I can't," Nyah regrettably answered. "I have to listen to her."

Clary rushed over to her sister saying, "I need you to come with me."

Nyah felt that she could go with Clary now because Jocelyn did tell her to protect Clary no matter what and this applied. She took her sister's hand and started running, leaving the Shadowhunter in their wake.

While they were running, Nyah tried calling Luke but he didn't answer so she left a voicemail, "Call me back!"

The girls ran like hell back to their home and when they got there, they found the door had been completely broken down and the whole place had been trashed. "Mom?" Clary called out.

Nyah stepped in front of Clary, saying "Stay behind me." With Nyah in the lead, they slowly made their way through the apartment to try and find their mom. When they reached Nyah's room, they found a large Rottweiler-looking dog there. "Run!" Nyah shouted then she and her sister booked it.

They ran into the bathroom, standing at the side of the door, and when the dog ran in they quickly got out and closed the door behind them. Unfortunately it wasn't going to last for long because the parts of the door had been broken through and the dog started to change.

"Why – why is that dog turning into something fro Resident Evil!" Clary shouted, completely freaking out.

Nyah knew it was only a matter of time before it shifted so she quickly said to Clary, "Get out of here, Clar. I'll be right behind you." She could tell her sister was about to object so she quickly added in, "Listen to me for once! **GO!** "

Clary didn't want to leave her sister there but she ran out of the apartment with the intention of getting help.

The creature was now crawling out of the door with a pure intent to kill. Nyah ran into the kitchen and prepared herself. "Please work, please work, please work," she whispered over and over as she closed her eyes. When Nyah opened them they were cat-like and just as the creature charged towards her, she threw out her hands and shouted, "Accendo!" A stream of fire shot out of her hands and upon impact with the creature it caused an explosion that burst out the window. The force of it threw Nyah back into the refrigerator.

Nyah slid to the floor with a groan because between the magic and the impact, it took a lot out of her. Finally, she took a deep breath and pulled herself to her feet only to find the creature was reconstituting itself. "Oh, you have **got** to be kidding me!"

Nyah made a run for the door but the creature wrapped itself around her leg and threw her back. She hit the floor hard and was scrambling to find something to fight off the creature with because there was no way she'd be able to use her magic like that again. There was no need though, because the blonde Shadowhunter appeared and drove his Blade through it, killing it.

Nyah fell back on the floor with a breath of relief before raising her hand with a thumbs up. "Nice timing."

"Thank your sister for that," he replied and just then, Clary rushed back in, shouting, "What was that thing?!"

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," he replied then held out his hand to give her assistance to her feet.

Nyah accepted the help and stood. "Thanks," she said without really looking at him because every time she looked into his eyes she felt drawn to him. This distracted her and distractions were something she couldn't afford.

Clary was starting to freak out because of all that was going on. "Nyah..." she couldn't even get out her question because of it.

Nyah rushed over to Clary and held her tight. "It's okay, Clar, it's dead. You're okay."

Clary pulled back and shook her head. "No. No, I'm not alright. What was that thing, Nyah?"

Nyah opened her mouth to tell her everything but no words came out. She still couldn't say it. "I can't," Nyah regrettably answered. "I can't."

The Shadowhunter answered for her. "It was a Demon."

Clary was still in shock as she said, "I don't believe you."

"It's true," he countered. "And that thing you two saw me kill at the club, that was also a Demon. Demons can take possession of any living creature. You can't trust anyone. Even people you think you know."

"So why should I trust you?" Clary asked, not really sure she should.

"You trusted me enough to tell me what was going on in here," he replied, "And I did just save your sister's life."

Clary didn't answer that because she was going to find some way to find out what happened and this led her to run down and knock at their downstairs neighbor's door.

Nyah was about to follow but stopped when the Shadowhunter spoke.

"You know all about this, don't you?" he asked, suspecting he was in the right.

Nyah could answer his question because she was only told not to tell Clary. Turning back to face him, she had to catch her breath before answering, "More or less, yeah."

"You're fascinating," he admitted, feeling the same captivated sense as she.

Nyah made herself look away because she had to go after Clary, so without another word, she did.

Nyah hurried down the stairs and found Clary pounding on their neighbor Dorothea's door, asking if she knew what happened to their mom.

Dorothea opened the door and looked at the girls then to the Shadowhunter behind them. Clary noticed this and gasped, "You can see this guy?"

"Of course she can," he answered. "She's a Witch."

Clary pushed herself into Dorothea's apartment and Nyah followed. The Shadowhunter did as well, saying to Dorothea, "Downgraded from a gingerbread house to a one-bedroom, did you?"

Nyah backhanded his arm for saying that. "Not nice."

Clary got right down to what was important. "Do you know what happened to our mom?"

"Sorry, I have no idea," Dorothea replied.

Clary couldn't believe this or how calm her sister was being while she was just freaking the hell out. "Nyah what was that name mom said? The one who – ..."

Nyah knew the answer to that. "Valentine. Mom said Valentine found her."

Dorothea looked right at the girls and on the firmer side requested, "You better leave."

Clary wasn't going to go anywhere. "No, not until you tell us something. Anything, please."

Dorothea looked at Nyah before sighing inwardly and closing the door. She exchanged looks with the Shadowhunter before leaving the room to get her Tarot. Once she returned, she placed the deck on the table. "Let's see what the cards have to say."

"I'm sorry, but you know I don't believe in any of this stuff." Clary didn't understand how those cards would help them.

Nyah sighed and brought Clary over to the table. "Sit, Clary. Trust me. I may not be able to say squat but I can't stop others."

Clary sat down with a reluctant huff then Dorothea said, "Run your hands over the cards." Clary was about to do that but recognized the artwork. "Our mom painted these."

Dorothea confirmed this. "Yes, they were a gift. Now let's see which card gets picked."

Clary slowly waved her hand over the cards and stopped when it was as if one of the cards stuck right to her hand. She pulled it from the rest and turned it over to show a single cup.

"The Ace of Cups," Dorothea explained.

The Shadowhunter got a look at the card. "That's the Mortal Cup."

Clary didn't understand any of this. "So?"

"Ignore him," Dorothea said to Clary but that didn't stop him from speaking.

"It's a Mortal Instrument, one of the three holy objects of my people." He pointed to the card and demanded to know, "What's it doing here?"

Clary looked at Nyah for some sort of answer but when Nyah averted her eyes, she spoke to the others. "I don't understand. What does any of this have to do with our mom?"

"Your mother was a Shadowhunter," Dorothea explained, then cocked her head towards the blonde, "like him."

Clary shook her head. "No, my mom was a painter."

"Your mother never told you any of this, did she?" Dorothea gathered. "And I assume you weren't permitted to."

Nyah leaned against the wall with a sigh. "That's about right."

Clary scoffed and tossed the card down. "All I know is that our mother is gone and I have no idea where to start looking for her."

Dorothea went over to Clary, saying "Let me read you."

While this was being attempted, Jace picked up the Cup card and looked it over but in the corner of his eye, he was looking right at Nyah. There was just something about her that he couldn't seem to shake and was determined to figure out what that was.

Dorothea tried to see into Clary's mind but failed. "There's something blocking your mind." She went over to her door and opened it. "My guess is your mother hired someone very skilled to protect you."

Clary stood and went over to her. "From what?"

"Your own memories," Dorothea replied.

Clary looked over at her sister. "But what about Nyah?"

Dorothea sighed in an almost pitiful manner when she faced Nyah. "She had no choice."

Clary felt like her mind was exploding. "What? None of this makes any sense! I don't remember anything that my mom would want me to forget!"

At that moment, they heard a sound coming the apartment above – _their_ apartment. Clary was going to get answers one way or another so she grabbed a fire extinguisher off the wall and ran upstairs.

"I'm supposed to protect you!" Nyah shouted after with a groan and quickly followed. She ran into the apartment just in time to see Clary whack Simon on the back with the fire extinguisher. "Clary!"

Clary stopped and realized it was Simon when he turned around.

"What the hell?" he exclaimed then waved his hands around, "What happened here?"

"You scared me," Clary replied and started to put out some of the little fires in the kitchen, "And our mom is missing."

Simon wasn't sure he heard right. "What?"

"Someone took her and destroyed the place," Nyah answered then said, "It's a bad time right now, so maybe you should just go home."

"What? No," Clary countered. "He should know what's going on." She led Simon into the other room saying, "This guy is helping us find her but you can't see him and..." she turned the corner and found he wasn't there so she sighed, "Great, now I can't see him either."

He cleared his throat and walked out of the bedroom that happened to be Nyah's, and introduced himself. "Jace Wayland, Demon hunter."

Simon gave him a 'wtf' look before saying, "Simon Lewis, Keymaster. Are you the Gatekeeper?"

Nyah laughed at that then covered her mouth as she cleared her throat.

Jace looked at her for a moment before addressing the Mundane. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Clary was so confused, "Wait, so you can see him now?"

"Of course I can see him," Simon answered and while they were having that back and forth, Nyah followed Jace into the kitchen.

"What are you looking for?" Nyah asked, leaning against the fridge.

Jace picked up a photograph from the floor. "Who is this?"

"That's our dad," Clary answered. "He died when we were two."

Jace let the picture drop and kept looking around.

Simon pulled the sisters aside, "A moment, please." Once they were all in the living room, he started in on them. "Let me get this straight, your mom goes missing and you two start hanging out with some dye-job wannabe Goth weirdo? Where did you come across this guy?"

"I – I didn't," Clary answered. "He found me. But I think he was looking for Nyah."

Simon didn't care which he was looking for, it was the 'found me' part that hooked him. "Found you? What do you mean he found you?"

Jace walked into the room and handed Nyah the cellphone he found. "You should check this." Turning to Simon, he added in, "And for the record, my hair is naturally blonde."

Nyah smirked a bit at that then took a breath before going through their mom's phone. She read aloud the call log, "Clary, Clary, Nyah...Simon?"

Clary went over to the phone and saw Simon's name listed. "What? She called you?" The sisters looked at him and asked in unison, "Why didn't you pick up?"

"If I knew it was serious, I would have," he replied, really wishing he had answered at the time.

"Well how would you know if you didn't pick it up!" Clary shot back.

"Clar, try and stay calm," Nyah said to her sister gently, but she wasn't hearing it.

"I'm not going to stay calm!" she shouted back. "Our mom is missing, Demons apparently exist, and we're getting help from a guy who is sometimes invisible to come people! How are you so calm right now!"

"Because mom told me to," Nyah answered, and that was the truth. "She told me not to worry and to stay calm. So that's what I have to do."

Jace caught that and something clicked. "Of course." Shadowhunter twins of the same gender just didn't exist, so there had to be another explanation for Nyah and he believed he figured it out.

Nyah looked at him with a 'don't say it' face before noticing the glass bottle in his hand. "Wait, what's that?"

Jace held the bottle out for both girls to get a better look at. "Nothing good."

* * *

End Part 1

* * *

 **A/N: Hey, Readers! Thanks to a dare I received, you're getting a Movie version of The Opposite and The Mirror for your reading pleasure. I've never seen the movie before now and didn't really know how many differences there were between it and the TV show. Suffice to say, there are certainly going to be plot differences between the two fics as well. Hope you enjoy it and thanks for reading!**


	2. Gemini

"Clar, try and stay calm," Nyah said to her sister gently, but she wasn't hearing it.

"I'm not going to stay calm, Ny!" she shouted back. "Our mom is missing, Demons apparently exist, and we're getting help from a guy who is sometimes invisible to some people! How are you so calm right now!"

"Because mom told me to," Nyah answered, and that was the truth. "She told me not to worry and to stay calm. So that's what I have to do."

Jace caught that and something clicked. "Of course." Shadowhunter twins of the same gender just didn't exist, so there had to be another explanation for them and he believed he figured it out.

Nyah looked at him with a 'don't say it' face before noticing the glass bottle in his hand. "Wait, what's that?"

Jace held the bottle out for both girls to get a better look at. "Nothing good." Looking to Nyah, he asked, "Do you have any idea where she got this?" There was no point in asking Clary since it was abundantly clear Nyah knew far more than her...sister.

Nyah honestly had no idea. "I've never seen that bottle before." She rubbed her arms and let out a deep exhale. "I'm sorry, but I _have_ to find Luke. Mom told me to give him a message and I have to do it."

"I'm coming with you," Clary answered and went out with her sister with the guys following.

The group ran through the pouring rain down to Luke's shop and when they arrived, it was locked up. Nyah shook the grates out of frustration while Clary looked to the street.

"It's so weird," Clary commented, "his truck's here."

Nyah was starting to feel like she couldn't breathe, just like any other time she went too long without doing something Jocelyn told her to do. "We...have...to find...Luke."

Jace went over to Nyah and placed a hand on her back as he looked at her. "Are you alright?"

Nyah kept taking deep breaths as she faced him. "I have...to do...what I'm told."

Jace had heard stories about what he suspected Nyah to be and understood what she was saying. "We'll find him."

Clary went over to Nyah and took her hand. "Come on, let's check downstairs." She thought Nyah was just finally having a panic attack or something. She had no idea there was far more to it.

Nyah nodded and took Clary's hand before going down the stairs beside the building.

Simon tried to follow but Jace stopped him. "You wait here."

"Who made you the boss?" Simon shot back.

"Simon, it's okay," Clary assured him. "Just let us know if anyone comes."

Jace followed after the girls and noticed how Nyah's steps became more sluggish. If she didn't do what she was told and soon then she might not make it.

Clary was noticing this too as they walked. "Nyah, what's happening with you? I've never seen you like this." She was really starting to worry about her sister.

"We find Luke and I'll be okay." All she had to do was deliver a simple message and then she'd be well. "Let's keep going."

Clary had to do something to take her mind off the worrying so she said, "I can't believe in all years we've known Luke that we've never been down here."

"I'm just glad mom never told me to stay out of the basement or else I'd really be in trouble." Nyah laughed then coughed and had to lean against the wall for support.

Jace went over to Nyah and picked her in his arms. "I got you."

Nyah normally wouldn't have let anyone carry her like this but she was too weak to protest.

"Nyah, you should go to the hospital. You shouldn't be getting sick like this!" Clary saw the darkening circles around Nyah's eyes and the paleness coming to her skin. It looked like she was dying. "Nyah, please."

"She doesn't need a hospital," Jace interjected as he walked past Clary with Nyah in his arms. "She already told you - she needs to see Luke."

Clary followed after them but stopped when they passed a padded room that looked like it'd been clawed up by some sort of animal. There was also a timed lock on it as well. "What...?" Clary didn't have time to figure that out because Jace was bringing Nyah upstairs.

"Don't tell Clary," Nyah whispered, knowing that he'd probably get what she was saying. "It's not time, yet."

"I won't," he quietly swore, then smirked a little, "Gemini." They stopped at the head of the stairs because of voices being heard. "Can you stand?" he whispered and when Nyah weakly nodded, he carefully set her down on her feet.

Clary was right there to be support for her sister and they carefully made their way towards the voices. It sounded like someone was violently interrogating Luke about Jocelyn and the Cup.

Jace stood with the girls behind a bookcase and tapped his Stele, making it glow, before pressing it into the row of books. The books started to ripple like water before turning clear so they could see right through. He didn't like the looks of this so-called interrogation. "We need to go. These men work for Valentine."

"We can't go," Clary retorted. "We have to help him and Nyah needs to talk to him. You know that."

Jace looked over at Nyah and gave in. "Hold this." He gave Clary the Stele to hold as Nyah braced herself against the bookcase for support.

Nyah's was starting to feel like the room was spinning but she could hear what Luke was saying to Valentine's men.

Luke put up a very convincing act. "I couldn't care less. I have spent years cozying up to that woman and her brats for the Mortal Cup. Pangborn, listen to me. I want to be the one to give her to Valentine."

Even with the spinning, Nyah could see Clary's reaction as she stepped away from the bookcase. "Clary...it's not..." She tried to step towards her sister but started falling back instead and accidentally knocked over a vase. The vase made a loud crashing sound when it hit the floor.

All eyes shot to her as she stood there, weakly. Luke saw how she looked and instantly felt worry. "Nyah?" He then saw Clary rush to her side and felt even more worried,  
Clary, listen!"

"Run!" Jace shouted at them as he attacked one of the men.

"Go," Nyah said to Clary, "Run." When Clary ran off, Nyah said as quickly as she could, "Luke...Valentine...is alive. He - He found mom." With that said, Nyah was instantly rejuvenated as if nothing ever happened. Just in time, too, because one of the men charged towards her. Nyah reacted by grabbing a nearby candlestick and hittning him over the head with it before running after Clary.

Nyah ran outside and found a Demon Cop trying to go after Clary. "Stay away from her!" she shouted before charging towards the Demon Cop, tackling it to the ground.

Simon had no idea what was going on. "Nyah?"

The Demon Cop threw Nyah off him and got to his feet only to be impaled by Jace's Seraph Blade. Jace saw another Demon getting out of the police car so he instinctively threw Nyah the Blade when she jumped to her feet.

Nyah caught it with ease and whipped around to drive the Blade through the other Demon Cop. After killing the Demon, she pulled the Blade out and breathed heavily.

"You two just killed two cops!" Simon shouted. He had no idea what the hell was happening.

Jace took his Blade from Nyah with an impressed look on his face before answering Simon, "They weren't cops. Let's go!"

The group ran down the alleyway before Clary dropped to the ground. Now she was the one feeling like she was having a panic attack.

Nyah stopped and went right over to her sister. "We can't stay here, Clar. They'll find us."

"How...How could Luke say those things? How...how can you do what you do? What aren't you telling me?!" Clary was sick of being lied to and needed to know.

Nyah answered the questions in the order that they came in. "Luke didn't mean what he said, Clary. He was trying to throw those guys off his trail. You have to believe that. I was born to do this, Clary. And I still can't tell you what I haven't been able to. Not yet."

Jace's words of not trusting anyone popped into Clary's head in that moment and suddenly she felt like she couldn't trust Nyah. "No...no! I don't believe you, Nyah! You've done nothing but lie to me!" Clary quickly stood and started to walk off.

Nyah instantly blocked her path and put her hands on Clary's shoulders to stop her. "I need you to trust me, Clary! I am your sister and I will protect you with my life. You have to believe that. Opposite and Mirror, remember?"

Clary remembered that saying when they were little. They always called themselves The Opposite and The Mirror – perfect reflections of each other. At least they were when they were young. At some point Nyah's hair started to darken and they weren't so identical anymore, but that didn't matter – They were sisters no matter what.

Clary sniffled back her tears. "Okay...okay." She hugged Nyah tight and still wished that she'd be able to tell her what secrets were being kept. Clary needed to know, especially with everything else that's happened.

Jace went over to the sisters at that moment. "We have to go."

"There you guys are!" Simon called out as he ran towards them. "I thought you were right behind me. Thought I lost you."

Looking to Jace, Nyah said, "Lead the way."

Simon couldn't believe this. "He just got you to kill a cop!"

"They weren't cops," Nyah retorted as they walked. "Besides, there's only one person who can make me do anything I don't want to do, and that is _not_ Jace." She didn't realize it yet, but she was able to give more and more information about what she was supposed to keep secret. Why? Because Clary was learning more and more with every passing moment and thus, it wasn't really a secret anymore.

* * *

Jace led them to the Institute. It looked like an abandoned building to the Mundane eye. Because of this, Simon said, "What is this dump?"

"It's not a dump," Clary answered to which Nyah added in, "You just can't see it."

Simon could when Jace led them inside. "Whoa," he said in awe as he looked around. "You guys got Quasimodo hiding out in here, too?"

Jace ignored the Mundane and said, "We'll be safe here."

Nyah took a couple steps forward and let out a breath of peace. It was a strange feeling to her – feeling like she belonged. Soon another strange feeling overwhelmed her, this time it was a bad one. Nyah felt weak and almost fell to the floor but Jace caught her before she did.

"Nyah!" Clary called out and rushed to her side as Jace eased her to the floor. "What's happening?! I thought Luke fixed her!"

Jace ripped open Nyah's torn sleeve and found the cause. "It's a Demon bite."

"Jace, do something!" Simon pleaded because Nyah looked like she was going downhill fast.

Nyah wasn't worried because she knew she'd be fine. "Is this the part of the story where you start tearing off pieces of your shirt to bind my wounds?"

Jace simply replied with, "If you wanted me to take my clothes off, you should have just asked."

Nyah smiled then looked at Clary. "Don't worry. You can't get rid of me that easily." Suddenly the room started spinning and her eyes rolled in the back of her head.

Jace pulled out his Stele and pressed it into Nyah's wound just as she was going unconscious.

* * *

Nyah woke up the next morning with a groan because her head was killing her. "Ugh, you should have let me die. I wouldn't feel like I have a hangover right now."

"That's not funny," Clary said to her sister, seriously. Of course, she didn't understand what Nyah meant by that comment.

"You're awake," Simon smiled as he walked over to her bed in the infirmary.

Nyah sat up with a groan then saw the mark on her arm. Her fingers gently traced over it.

Clary figured she must be wondering what it was so she said, "It's a – ..."

"Rune," Nyah finished for her. "I never thought I'd ever have one."

"They have one for everything!" Simon added in excitedly. "They make you invisible _and_ visible, strong, and they heal."

"I would have been fine without it," Nyah answered as she tried sitting up straighter.

"Well, we weren't about to risk that," Jace interjected as he joined them.

Nyah smiled. "Just don't go trying to Rune Simon, no matter how he might annoy you."

"Wait, why?" Simon asked, not knowing that part.

"Mundanes won't survive it. And you, my friend, are a Mundane." Nyah was shocked when she was able to say that so easily and laughed happily. "I can talk about it! Oh my god I can talk about it!"

Clary was happy for her sister even though she didn't understand. Simon on the other hand just looked at her like she was insane.

A young woman, Izzy, walked into the Infirmary and dropped a couple outfits on the bed for the sisters. "Here. See if these fit. It's not every day we get guests in here. Especially not girls."

Clary pulled the screen in front of them so they could changed and when they sisters looked at each other, they let out a chuckle. They both were wearing black pants but where Clary's leather jacket was black and her shirt was red, Nyah's leather jacket was red and her shirt was black.

Nyah held out her fist for a bump. "Opposite."

Clary held her fist out the same, "Mirror." After fist bumping they made an explosion sound.

Alec walked into the Infirmary saying, "Hodge is ready for them. He wants to see them alone in the Library."

"Who's Hodge?" The sisters asked in unison as they pushed the screen away.

"He's in charge of the Institute," Alec replied, looking at them like he was annoyed.

"Okay then," Nyah said as she placed her hands on the back of her hips. "Let's do this."

* * *

Jace led the sisters to their rooms as he gave them a bit of a history lesson. "Hundreds of Shadowhunters used to seek asylum here. But, as you can see, we're the only ones. Without the Mortal Cup, we're a dying breed."

Now that they knew where they'd be staying, he continued on towards the library. "Either your born of a Shadowhunter, or you have to drink from the Mortal Cup."

Nyah listened to what Jace was saying but she kept looking back to the one she heard referred to as Alec who was following them. He didn't seem too keen on them being there and honestly, he was kinda freaking her out.

While the others went on ahead, Nyah stood in front of a painting of an Angel spilling its blood into a Cup for warriors to drink. Her head tilted to the side a little as she looked at it because it seemed oddly familiar to her.

Nyah was pulled from her thoughts when she heard Alec say, "You coming?" She nodded and walked through the doorway, only to pause when Alec spoke again.

"Long way from Brooklyn, isn't it?" With firmness and warning to his tone, he added, "Stay away from Jace," before walking away.

Nyah's brows shot up as high as they could go before drawing out, "Ohhhh-kay," and catching up with Clary.

"There you are," Jace said to Nyah as she joined them outside the Library.

Nyah waved her hands over herself. "Here I am."

Clary looked to the Library's doors before asking, "What are we to expect from him?"

"You may find Hodge a little eccentric," Jace replied. "But don't worry, he's one of the greatest Shadowhunters that's ever lived." Looking to Nyah he assured, "You'll be fine."

Nyah scoffed a chuckle at that and when Jace opened the door, she followed Clary inside. When sight before them unfolded, Nyah gasped, "It's better than the Beast's" There were books from floor to ceiling, spiral staircases, Runes placed all over, and a many other stunning aspects.

Clary, while she thought this Library was cool, wasn't as awed as her sister. "You and your books."

Nyah just smiled at her sister before descending the staircase so they could look at everything that was there. What caught their eye the most was the golden door beneath the stairs but they didn't investigate and went looking at items in the display cases instead.

While they were doing this, Alec crossed his arms as he stood next to Jace. "Don't you think it's a bit risky to invite to complete strangers into the heart of the Institute? Especially twins like them, since you and I both know they don't exist among Shadowhunters."

"No, we can trust them." Jace's eyes were locked on Nyah as added in, "Nyah's a Gemini."

Alec felt his blood start to boil upon hearing that. "She's an abomination, then."

"Hardly," Jace answered, not taking his eyes off her.

Alec wasn't pleased with this but moved on. "And what about their Mundane friend?"

Jace didn't have a good answer for that. "Well, that was impulsive."

"When you're impulsive, things go badly," Alec pointed out.

Jace smiled down at Nyah when she looked up at him – something Alec noticed.

"Just be careful," Alec warned, "the Rune to fix a broken heart is the most painful one. You shouldn't allow yourself to get involved with a Gemini, anyway."

Jace crossed his arms and turned to Alec. "They'll be out of here in a day, I promise."

Somehow, Alec doubted that but didn't say another word about it and left the Library with Jace so the sisters could speak with Hodge.

Nyah and Clary stood in front of a photo album and found a whole bunch of picture of their mother with a man they didn't recognize. Not even Nyah knew who it was. Yeah, she may know a lot but there's just as much about Jocelyn that she didn't know.

When Clary flipped the page, it showed a photograph of Jocelyn, the mystery man, and Luke. They couldn't look at it much because they heard a man's voice say, "She was one of the best." The sisters simultaneously looked up when the silver-haired man spoke.

"But I don't understand why..." Clary started to say but he cut her off.

"Yesterday you were just a normal girl. Today you feel as though your whole world has been turned upside down." Hodge walked down the spiral staircase and over to the sisters. "Now, tell me, which of you is the older one?"

Clary lifted her hand a little, "Me, but only by a few minutes."

Hodge nodded in a knowing way, but didn't speak further on that. "Of course. Now, there's only one thing you need to know – All the stories you were told as a little girl, ones about the monsters and the nightmares, the Gemini...they are all true."

"Gemini?" Clary asked, looking between Hodge and Nyah. "Why does that sound familiar? And I don't just mean the Zodiac sign."

Nyah didn't want to tell Clary, not yet, but for some reason she felt like it was time. "I wrote about them once."

"Oh, that's right," Clary nodded. "You made up a myth about a girl who had magic used upon her to make a double of her who would be a bodyguard or something. I remember mom getting mad about it and throwing it away." She was starting to put two and two together. "Wait a minute...Are you saying that Nyah's story was real?"

"It's not a story," Hodge explained, clasping his hands behind his back. "It's her history. You see, identical twins do not exist among Shadowhunters."

"Mr Hodge, Sir, _please_." Nyah was not ready for this.

Clary felt like her head was spinning. "But we're twins...how...what are you saying?"

"Nyah is your sister, yes, that is how it works, but she is not your twin." Hodge stepped closer to Nyah with his Stele in hand.

Nyah pulled down her shirt a little and tapped the spot on her chest.

Hodge waved his Stele over the spot to reveal her 'II' Gemini Mark. Once that was done, Nyah looked at Clary to say, "I'm your Gemini."

Clary backed up a little bit. "Oh my god...this was what you couldn't tell me?"

"Mom wouldn't let me but something must have changed because I don't feel the side effects of disobeying her." Nyah felt tears welling in her eyes. "Do you hate me?"

Clary ran to her sister and hugged her tight. "I could **never** hate you."

Nyah let out a breath of relief and hugged Clary back.

Hodge clasped his hands together. "Good. Now that Clary knows your link will be even stronger. Fascinating. I have never seen a Gemini in the flesh before and never will again. You are a rare breed, you know? Gemini can only be created every so many centuries."

Clary gave Nyah another squeeze before saying, "I want to hear more about this, though."

Nyah nodded as she pulled back. "Of course." With a sharp exhale, she turned to Hodge. "What else do we need to know?"

Hodge gestured for the girls to follow him and led them to the Angel statue near the window. "Story goes, the Crusaders summoned an Angel, the Angel Raziel. Raziel poured his blood into the Cup and those who drank from it became half Angel, half human." Turning to Nyah, he added, "Raziel was also the first being to ever have a Gemini created from them. But that is a tale for another time." Getting back to the story, he continued, "The half Angel, half humans became Shadowhunters. As did their children, and their children's children. Being of immense power, strong enough to restore balance and protect the world in a war against evil. A war that can never be won, but must always be fought."

Hodge walked around the statute as he continued. "Demon don't kill easily. Whereas we, we remained all too mortal. With the exception of your sister."

Clary looked at Nyah in question, then back to Hodge.

"Nyah is immortal," he explained. "Being a Gemini of Shadowhunter blood, she has attained immortality."

Clary scoffed in an 'oh my god' way as she looked at Nyah. "So that's why you said to just let you die. Because you knew you'd come back."

Nyah nodded, "Yeah, pretty much. I'm amazed how well you're taking this."

"The link is strong between you," Hodge explained. "Clary has accepted this because a part of her has always known."

Clary smiled at her sister before saying to Hodge, "I don't understand. Why didn't they use the Cup to make more Shadowhunters?"

"Valentine's exact words," Hodge replied. "The Clave, the keepers of the Cup, they were afraid of using its power. They knew that hardly anyone who drank from it survived. Valentine Morgenstern drew a circle of friends together, young, idealistic Shadowhunters, to help him steal the Mortal Cup from the Clave. But he didn't want to protect humanity. He believed there had to be an evolution of Shadowhunters, something more powerful. He wanted all Shadowhunters to bear the power of the Gemini and more. He began experimenting, using the Mortal Cup. He learned how to summon Demons. He even injected himself with Demon blood so he could control them. He wanted to rule." Hodge took a breath. "Your mother, to prevent that, stole the Cup from him, and vanished into thin air."

"But if she's the only one who knows where the Cup is, then..." Clary was cut off by Hodge.

"Maybe she isn't." Hodge walked over to the girls. "Maybe she told someone else. Someone who doesn't know that they know, or someone who was told to forget that they do."

Clary and Nyah looked at each other, both wondering if one or both them knew. Their attention both shot towards the door when it opened and Jace entered.

Jace looked over at Nyah before letting out a sigh as he turned to Hodge. "The Silent Brothers are ready for them."

* * *

End Part 2


	3. My Nyah

Nyah rubbed her arms as she walked with Jace and Clary through the cemetery to see the Silent Brothers. Silence also applied to their conversation since no one spoke during this little trek. In fact, when Jace finally said something, Nyah jumped a bit.

"So, you know what Nyah is now?" Jace asked, giving a brief look at Clary.

"You mean the whole Gemini thing?" When Jace nodded, Clary continued, "Yeah, I know. Doesn't really make a difference. She's still my sister – my twin. So who cares how she was born."

Jace was actually a bit impressed with Clary's reaction to this. Even Nyah was, but she had a feeling that Clary would certainly freak out when she finally learned what being a Gemini meant for Nyah.

Nyah wanted to get the subject off herself so she asked, "Why didn't Hodge come with us?"

"Hodge hasn't left the Institute in years," Jace replied. "Some say it's a spell."

Clary had a more 'Mundane' explanation for it. "He's agoraphobic."

The trio stopped in front of an entrance to a mausoleum and Nyah was starting to get the heebie jeebies. "Who are we meeting again?"

"One of the Silent Brothers," Jace answered. "They're not as scary as they sound." He was teasing her, something she'd soon find out.

"Is that him?" Clary asked, gesturing to a man nearby who was raking leaves.

"No. That's Harold, the groundskeeper." Jace pointed into the distance a bit. "That's him."

A tall man wearing a hooded cloak walked towards them. The closer he got, the more he could be seen and soon they could see that his eyes and mouth were sewn shut.

Nyah and Clary pretty much gulped at the same time because of this before Nyah said, "Not as scary as they sound, my ass."

Jace just chuckled then stopped when the Silent Brother approached them.

The Silent Brother stopped in front of Nyah and looked her over, noticing the Gemini Mark upon her chest. "This is a Gemini. We cannot help her." His voice practically boomed within their minds.

"We're here for my sister," Nyah pointed out as she pointed at Clary. "Well, we were here for me, too but guess that doesn't matter anymore."

The Silent Brother turned his attention to Clary. "Are you sure you want to do this?" When Clary nodded, his voice spoke into their minds again. "Very well. We will help you to remember."

Nyah held out her hand for Clary to take and Clary didn't turn it down. They held tight as they followed Jace and the Silent Brother into the mausoleum and down the stone spiral staircase.

Clary slipped on one of the steps with a loud, "Ow!"

Jace quickly turned around and shushed her. "Shh. You'll wake the dead."

Nyah chuckled lightly, "You're kidding...right?"

Jace just smirked a bit and continued on their way.

Nyah narrowed her eyes at him. "That's not funny."

Clary ignored this and made her own statement. "I can't believe this place is right outside the city."

"Holy crap..." Nyah walked straight ahead and saw the City of Bones before her going all the way down. "What the hell..."

"Not hell," Jace corrected as he stood very close to her to whisper, "Welcome to the City of Bones."

"The city of what?" Clary asked, only catching part of that.

"Bones," Jace repeated and proceeded to follow the Silent Brother once more. "This is where the Silent Brothers draw their power, from the bones and ashes of Shadowhunters."

" _All_ of them are buried here?" the sisters asked in unison.

Jace still found that amusing but didn't show it. "Yes. One day," he pointed to a grated section on the wall with a skull in the center, "that's going to be me."

Nyah didn't like the sound of that. "That's morbid."

"Everyone dies eventually," Jace replied, stating a simple fact.

"Not everyone," Clary interjected, looking at her sister.

"I _can_ die," Nyah corrected. "I just usually come back." There were definite ways for a Gemini to die, but it wasn't something she was going to broadcast.

Jace stopped when they reached and archway and shot out his hand to stop Nyah from going further. "This is as far as we go. Don't worry, Clary will be fine."

Clary was starting to feel pretty nervous. "So you've done this before?" she asked Jace.

Jace looked at the sisters and answered, "No."

"Well, that's comforting," Clary muttered and all but tripped when Jace gave her a little push forward into the cathedral looking room that had a huge sword hanging from the ceiling. As Clary walked towards the center of the room, more Silent Brothers entered and stood in a circle.

Yeah, Nyah was told not to worry but seeing Clary standing in the center of that room was really making her do the opposite. "Jace...I can't let her do this alone."

"You can't go in there," he warned but she tried to anyway. Jace quickly wrapped his arms around her to hold her back. "Don't try that again."

Nyah stopped trying to get in, but didn't fight her way out of Jace's embrace. Actually, she found herself leaning back into him.

That didn't last for long when Clary dropped to the floor and started tremoring. "Clary!" Nyah tried to run to her sister but ended up hitting some sort of invisible barrier that threw her backwards into the wall.

The voices of all the Silent Brothers resonated loudly as they demanded " **Begone, Gemini!** "

The next thing Nyah knew she was outside and had no idea how she had gotten there but her entire body was shaking. "Clary." Nyah tried to get back into the mausoleum but stopped when Jace and Clary walked out. "Oh my god, Clar, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Clary assured her. "We know who blocked my memories."

Nyah was about to ask who it was but didn't get the chance to because Jace asked, "What was that in there?"

"You told me I wasn't supposed to go in. Now we know why." Nyah was trying to play it off like that's all there was to it but she felt like it was so much more.

"That was only for the ceremony," Jace countered. "You were blocked by their Wards."

"I'm a Gemini," Nyah explained, even though Jace already knew this. "It has its perks for sure but also has a hell of a lot of flaws. I think we just found out what one of them were." While that may be true, Nyah had a feeling why she couldn't get through their Wards – It was because of her blood.

Once again getting the topic off her, she asked, "Who put up the block?"

Clary answered with, "Magnus Bane."

Nyah could have been knocked over with a feather at that moment because she had no idea Magnus was the one who blocked Clary's memories but she did know something else about him – He was the one who created her.

* * *

Nyah paced back and forth in her room after getting dressed in one of Izzy's little black dresses and the red leather jacket. How was she going to explain that she couldn't go with them to see Magnus Bane? There was no way she could think of. Jocelyn made it clear that she was not to go see Magnus and Nyah couldn't disobey her without serious consequences.

"This is bad," Nyah thought aloud as she paced. "Very, very, bad."

"If you're referring to the outfit, I think you look great," Jace said from the doorway with a smirk.

Nyah rolled her eyes at that. "Yeah, sure."

Jace could tell something was bothering her and didn't think it had anything to do with the clothes. "What's wrong, Nyah? If this is about what I said earlier..."

Nyah shook her head. "It's not. I just..." with a heavy sigh she sat down on the bed. "I can't go with you."

Jace didn't understand. "What are you talking about? Of course you can." He sat down on the bed beside her.

"No, I can't," Nyah emphasized. "My mother made it clear that I was not to go see Magnus Bane and you've seen what will happen if I don't do what I'm told."

Jace shouldn't have been surprised to hear that Nyah knew of Magnus since there was a lot that she did know and yet just as much she did not. "There must be a loophole around this. Bending the rule as opposed to breaking it."

Nyah couldn't think of anything and then suddenly, she did. "My mom told me to protect Clary...whatever it takes."

Jace smiled when he heard that. "I believe that coming with us constitutes as doing whatever it takes to protect her."

Nyah let out a light laugh because he was right. One order could override the other, this she knew for a fact. "You're a genius."

Jace smugly rose to his feet, "I know."

* * *

As they crossed the street to Magnus' place, Nyah had to say something. "I'd like to go on record and say that I think bringing Simon along is a bad idea."

Simon took offense to that. "Hey!"

"Said it for your own good," Nyah replied then stopped when Clary did. "You okay?"

Clary looked at the lion doorknocker on the rounded door as she said, "I've been here... _we've_ been here."

Nyah linked her arm with Clary's. "Yeah, we have." Granted Nyah was only here with Clary once. The other times she came alone before Jocelyn ordered her not to do it again.

Jace knocked on the door and when the knocker was moved aside, he used his Stele to draw a glowing Rune in front of the one who answered. With the man hypnotized, Jace reached his arm through to unlock the door.

Nyah practically ran pasted the hypnotized man and into the part, pretty much leaving the others in the dust. She couldn't help it. It'd been years since Nyah had seen Magnus and didn't want to wait another second.

When Nyah spotted Magnus walking into to join the party, she ran right over and threw his arms around him without word nor warning.

This action took Magnus by surprise and he needed a moment to realize who it was. "Nyah?" he said in almost shock before hugging her. "Is this really you?"

Nyah pulled back and wiped away her tears. "It's me," she replied and flashed her cat-like eyes to prove it.

Magnus held her chin with his hand and smiled proudly at her. "You've grown so much." He kissed her forehead gently before wrapping his arm around her shoulders to guide her over to the others who he had to greet.

Nyah willingly walked with Magnus and if at all possible, she wouldn't leave his side for as long as they were there. Granted, it was weird that he wasn't wearing any pants but she'd just have to ignore that fact. After all this time, she was finally able to see _her_ father.

When they approached the others, Magnus greeted them by saying, "I don't remember inviting any children of the Nephilim.

"Magnus Bane," Jace greeted. "We need to talk."

"You know I don't like you guys," Magnus replied, stating a well-known fact.

"You seem to be pretty taken with her," Jace pointed out, noticing how Magnus' arm was around Nyah's shoulders.

"She's a _very_ special exception." Magnus kissed Nyah's head before sighing. "As I said, I don't like you guys, but I will let you stay but only because of the hot one."

Izzy and Jace both answered with their own variation of 'thank you'.

Magnus almost laughed because of it. "What?" He took his free hand to point at Alec. "I meant him. The one with the blue eyes. And because of Clary. And of course, my Nyah."

Jace didn't like how Magnus said that. " _Your_ Nyah?"

"Jace, it's fine." Nyah looked at him with a 'trust me' face and hoped that he would.

Magnus took his free arm and wrapped it around Clary's shoulders. "Come with us."

Clary could see how Nyah trusted him and she decided to do the same and willing went along. As they walked into the enclosed patio, Clary asked, "How do you know my sister?"

"I am the one that created her," Magnus smiled at Nyah as he said this. "My blood flows through her veins."

Clary didn't think she heard him right. "Excuse me?"

Magnus chuckled. "Your mother needed two sets of blood in order to create this particular Gemini. Jocelyn did not know this and I was available."

Clary's jaw dropped. "Wait a minute...are you telling me that...that..."

Magnus finished her sentence for her since she was having such a hard time getting it out. "I am Nyah's father."

Clary looked at Nyah with wide eyes and Nyah answered saying, "That's the other big thing I couldn't tell you."

"Does this mean we don't have the same father?" Clary felt a bit hurt by that more than anything else.

"Don't be bothered by it," Magnus interjected. "You two share a bond that surpasses those of normal siblings. Be proud of that." Getting down to business he asked the girls, "Where's your mother?"

"She's missing," they answered in unison.

Magnus sighed in a 'should have known' way. "That explains it. Every year she would bring you, Clary, here. She never missed an appointment. Not every spell turns out as perfect as the one I did on you." Looking at Nyah he added in, "Or the one to create you." He sighed as he looked at her, "I have missed you, my Nyah."

Nyah smiled a little misty eyed. "I missed you too."

Magnus got sidetracked, he knew this, so he readdressed Clary. "When you started drawing the Angelic Rune, it was a sign that your memory was resurfacing. I had built that into your mind so that she knew when to bring you back. What you saw, from the Shadow World, you would forget even as you saw it. But as you grew older, you needed my treatment more frequently. She knew she had to tell you one day, but until you were ready, she wanted to keep the block on your mind. It was exactly how she wanted it."

Magnus took a seat next to Nyah on the swing as he said to Clary, "It will wear off over time. It's already wearing off or else you wouldn't be here." On that thought, he turned to Nyah to ask, "How are _you_ here? Didn't Jocelyn tell you to stay away?"

"She also told me to protect Clary whatever it takes," Nyah replied with an impish grin. "Loophole."

"Hate to interrupt this little reunion you two have got going on, but I need to remember!" Clary was _really_ hitting her limit of what she could handle. Hell, she had already surpassed it and had to move up the bar so she wouldn't already lose it.

Nyah knew Clary was right. She was being self centered and while she had one of her parents here, the other was missing. Nyah had to focus on that. "Clary's right. Our mom is missing, Magnus. Is there anything you can do?"

Magnus looked at the girls regrettably and shook his head.

Clary scoffed heavily then noticed the array of paintings in the corner – her _mom's_ paintings. She went over to them to see for herself. "You're the one who's been buying all our mom's paintings? Why did you buy all of them?"

"I knew she needed the money," Magnus explained. "She wouldn't accept any help as a gift, so I helped her this way."

Clary went through the paintings and pulled one out of a soldier saluting. "You even have a picture of our dad." She realized her words and corrected herself, "Of _my_ dad."

Magnus stood up and went over to her. "That's not your dad."

This was news to Nyah. "What?"

"He's a soldier that died in Iraq," Magnus further explained. "Jocelyn never even met him. She was asked to paint his portrait but it was too painful for the widow. She kept the picture..."

"So she could pretend he was my dad." Clary dropped the painting down with the others before walking off.

Nyah quickly went over to her. "Clary, I swear I didn't know about this. I truly thought that your father was a Mundane."

Magnus soon joined them, saying "Everything your mother did, she did for you, Clary. Your mother's whole existence, the running, the hiding, the lies, Nyah's creation, they were all to keep you safe."

"Was there anything she ever told me true?" Clary asked, on the verge of tears.

"There's a treasure map inside your head, Clary. Find the Cup and it will lead you to your mother," he replied.

Clary turned around to ask, "What about Nyah? Does she know where the Cup is and just can't remember?"

"It's different with her," Magnus explained. "When a Gemini is told to forget something by their..." he tried to find the right words because he didn't want to say 'master', "...dominant parent, then they forget it forever. If Nyah did know, there's no getting it back."

Jace appeared in the doorway at that moment to tell the girls something. "They've taken Simon."

"Who?" the girls asked in unison.

Jace answered without a moment to lose, "Vampires."

"Oh my god," Clary was about to rush off but Magnus stopped her saying, "Just remember, it was Shadowhunters your mother was running from."

Clary heard him but that wasn't going to stop her from going with them to find Simon.

Nyah was about to leave as well but stopped so she could hug Magnus again. "I don't know when I'll be able to come back."

Magnus hugged her tight and kissed her head once more. "We have an eternity to see one another. Be patient, my Nyah."

Nyah knew they did but it didn't stop her from wanting more time. "I love you, dad," she whispered.

"And I love you, my Nyah." He looked into her eyes with his yellow cat-like ones and saw her own looking back at him. "Go."

Nyah nodded and ran off to catch up with the others so they could find Simon.

A momentary chuckle escaped Magnus when he heard Nyah's fading voice shouting, "I told you bringing Simon was a bad idea!"

* * *

Jace had the plan to raid the Vampires' Lair, but Alec wasn't too keen on this – something he kept saying to Jace the whole way to wherever it was they were going. It just so happened to be a church.

"We can't break into a Vampires' Lair," Alec argued. "We never learned."

"Don't start again," Jace retorted as they walked up the church steps.

Alec was trying his best to get him to see reason. "Jace, you know the rules."

Clary interjected at that moment to ask, "Guys, what are we doing here? I thought we were trying to find Simon."

"We know where he is," Jace answered as he used his Stele to unlock the door. "We just need to pick up a few things." Once the door was unlocked he led the group inside.

"You some sort of Shadowhunter deal with the church or something?" Nyah asked as they walked down the aisle towards the altar.

Jace got on his hands and knees to look for the spot upon the floor at the altar to unlock what they needed. "Demons exist all over the world, all in various different forms. Shadowhunters cling to no particular religion, and in turn all religions assist us in our battle. We could have as easily gone to a Jewish synagogue or a Shinto temple or..." Jace stopped talking because he found the lock. "Here it is."

Jace pressed his Stele into the marking and turned. A glowing blue light glowed beneath the markings engraved on the floor then the piece of stone lifted so it could be moved freely.

"That's so cool," Nyah said in awe because, well, it was.

Jace smiled at her before moving the stone with Alec's help. "Under every altar in every church you'll find this."

The sisters looked at what was hidden within the floor and saw a huge chest. Jace opened it to reveal a wide variety of weapons. Clary and Nyah looked at that then each other with a simultaneous "Whoa."

Jace, Izzy, and Alec all started arming themselves for the battle to come. During this time, Clary asked, "What do you believe in?"

"I believe in myself," Jace answered as he looks for weapons for the sisters. "I know my job is to kill demons. I don't have to believe in anything else."

"What about the Angel Raziel?" Clary asked, wanting to know more.

"Makes for a nice story," Jace replied. When Clary said, "But Hodge thinks..." He cut her off, "Yeah, Hodge. Hodge needs to get out more."

Clary just couldn't let this go. "I thought..."

This time Nyah was the one to cut her off. "Clary, just let it go."

Jace could have left it at that but had one more thing to say. "Listen, I've been hunting Demons for over a third of my life and in all that time I have _never_ seen an Angel."

Jace accepted gun from Alec and handed it to Nyah. "Here, you take this one."

Nyah took it with a raised brow. "Unless this is going to be like laser tag, I'm going to need an instruction manual."

Jace chuckled for a moment. "Skilled with a Blade but not guns?"

"The opportunity has never presented itself," Nyah explained.

Jace got to his feet and assisted Nyah to hers. "Come, I'll show you." With them both standing he explained, "It's a Vampire gun. Must pierce the heart." He placed her hands where they needed to be as he stood close to her. "Fire."

Nyah pulled the trigger and with a bit of a bang a wooden spike shot out with many smaller metal spikes at the end. "Buffy never had anything this like."

"I don't know who that is," Jace replied, not understanding the reference, so he got back to the gun. He pulled back the lever on top, saying "Recharge. And you're good to go again."

Clary noticed how Alec was looking at Nyah and Jace in that moment. She had already suspected something – which she brought up to Izzy who confirmed – and in that moment it was even more evident. Alec clearly had feelings for Jace and from the look on Nyah's face...she did too.

* * *

Now that they were all armed up, they headed to the Vampires' Lair. The sister's noticed the sign outside the building that read 'Hotel DuMort'. "Hotel of Death?" they translated in unison.

"Can't say Vampires don't have a sense of humor," Jace replied then handed Nyah a dagger within a sheath with belts hanging from it. "Here. Strap this to your thigh. You didn't seem to keen on the gun."

Nyah didn't think she'd need it since she had her magic and all, but without actively using it it easily knocked the wind out of her so she graciously accepted it. "Thanks." Nyah smiled and quickly strapped it to her thigh as directed.

Izzy snapped the chains on the door then said, "Come on." She got the girls inside and Jace was about to follow when Alec stopped him.

"What is it about her?" Alec couldn't understand the fascination with her.

"She's brave," he replied.

Alec scoffed. "We're Shadowhunters, we're all brave."

"Nyah wasn't raised like us, she's different," Jace countered.

"You're right, she wasn't raised like us. She's an abomination who's going to get us all killed." Alec didn't say another word as he drew his weapon and went inside the Mundanely abandoned Hotel Du Mort.

Jace tightly gripped onto his weapon and forcibly pulled it from its sheath before following inside.

Nyah looked around as they entered the Hotel. Dust covered every surface and it looked as if no one had stepped foot in there in ages. At least...no one human. "Now see, this is the part of the movie where people scream 'Don't go in there you idiots'," she whispered to Clary.

"Is going after Simon so idiotic?" Clary asked incredulously.

"I didn't say that," Nyah defended. "I'm saying this place is creepy as hell so let's get in and get out as soon as possible."

"That will be a lot easier if you two stopped talking." Alec was annoyed with them. To say the least, they were being distracting.

Clary and Nyah shut up at that moment and followed. Each of them wished they had some sort of glowing crystal light things that the others had.

As they made their way through the lobby something caught Clary's eye. She rushed over with Nyah right on her tail to a staircase. "There's blood." Clary sounded like she was going to fall apart.

"And Simon's shirt," Nyah added in, pointing up the stairs a little ways. She was about to walk up the stairs when Jace put out his hand to stop her then took the lead.

They walked up to the next level and Jace heard something coming the elevator shaft so he went to investigate. After looking up he informed the others, "He's up here."

Clary and Nyah both went to see for themselves and gasped loudly upon seeing Simon hanging from chains and wires above them. "Simon!" they said in unison before running up the flights of stairs to get to him.

Clary ran right over when they reached the top but was held back by Nyah. "What are you doing?! I can feel him!"

"We can't get him this way!" Nyah strongly emphasized. "He's hanging in the middle of a freaking elevator shaft, Clary! If we could reach him how would we even get him down safely?"

While the sisters were having this conversation, Jace and the others rigged up a board across the shaft so they could get to Simon. The sisters pulled off their heeled boots and on each side, they carefully made their way to Simon. "He's still alive!" they exclaimed in unison.

"Go. Get out," Simon strained to warn them. "They don't want me. They want you. They want the Cup!"

That didn't stop them from getting Simon down. In fact, nothing could have. Jace helped Simon get safely off the board while Izzy helped the sisters. Once they were on solid ground it sounded like a stampede was happening on the floor above them. "Let's go!" Jace shouted and supported Simon so they could all get the hell out of there.

Clary took over for Jace because of Vampires were coming for them, he'd have a better chance at fighting them off than she would.

The group followed the glowing crystal breadcrumb trail only to find their exit to be blocked by a hoard of Vampires. "Oh hell," Nyah said in well...that kind of tone. It didn't help when they tried to go the other way that Vampires blocked them there as well.

"In here!" Jace shouted to the group and led the way into the very large banquet hall but the Vampires soon had them surrounded.

Nyah pulled the dagger from the sheath and stood near Simon and Clary in a _**very**_ protective manner. "Whatever it takes," she said to herself as she readied to fight. "Here," Nyah handed over the gun that Jace had given to her back at the church. "Just in case."

Clary hoped she wouldn't have to use it, but took it and stuck close to Simon.

Moments later the fight broke out. The Vampires attacked and the Shadowhunters defended. Nyah's instincts took over in battle. After all, this was what she was created to do – This was the world she was created for.

Nyah kept looking back to make sure Clary was safe and one of these times a Vampire got the better of her. The Vampire was about to drive its fangs into Nyah's neck when Alec seemed to come out of nowhere and stake him. Nyah gave him a quick look of thanks before rejoining the battle.

When Nyah heard Clary scream, she ran right for her, but she wasn't needed. Clary used the Vampire Gun and got it right in the heart. Nyah gave Clary a proud salute before taking a defensive stance in front of her and Simon. The others soon followed suite.

"There's too many of them," Izzy pointed out as the hoard started to surround them.

"Have a little faith," Jace replied and smirked a bit when Alec look at him like he was crazy.

Nyah was going to have to do something drastic if they were going to survive this but in turned out that she didn't have to. A pack of Werewolves burst through the windows and started attacking the Vampires.

"We're living in a freaking Underworld movie!" Nyah shouted then ran off with Jace as he grabbed hold of her hand to get her going.

They managed to get out of the Hotel and onto the roof but there were Vampires out there as well. The sun was starting to rise but not on that part of the roof yet. "Come on!" Nyah shouted to Clary and Simon to get them up on the other level safe in the sunlight.

A Vampire jumped up and blocked their path and before Nyah could react, a Vampire jumped in front of their path and a Werewolf tackled them to the ground. After killing the Vampire, the Werewolf turned around and snarled at the group.

Nyah wasn't about to take the risk of this Werewolf being a friendly one so she threw her dagger and impaled it. With the wolf out of the way, Nyah helped Clary and Simon to the ladder to get up on the other level.

Clary went up first and Simon was right behind her but he was slow moving. Jace rushed over to them with the intention of getting Nyah to safety as well, but she had other plans.

"Help Simon," Nyah said to Jace and since there wasn't time to argue, he did just that. Now it was Nyah's turn to get up there. She almost made it but a Vampire grabbed hold of her ankles and started pulling her back down, which resulted in Nyah screaming.

"Nyah!" Clary exclaimed and rushed over to the ladder to help Jace pull her up.

Nyah would have used her magic on the Vampire but her hands were otherwise occupied so she tried to kick the Vampire off her instead. Thankfully Jace and Clary pulled her up into the sunlight when the Vampire lost its grip on her.

The force of pulling Nyah up made Jace fall back onto the roof with Nyah falling face down right on top of him. They both needed a moment to process that because they were ever so close to one another. Nyah broke the silence by saying, "Thank you," before clearing her throat and getting on her feet with Clary's assistance. Nyah needed a moment to recover from the close proximity with Jace because it made her feel things she had never felt for anyone before.

Clary saw the reactions between Jace and Nyah but didn't say anything about it and went over to Simon to check on him as Alec and Izzy joined them on the roof in the direct sunlight.

Nyah put her hands on her hips and let out a breathy chuckle since they were all safe. "You know what? That was actually kinda fun."

Earlier, Alec looked at Jace like he was insane but now that expression was entirely for Nyah.

* * *

End Part 3


	4. You're alright!

Everyone was back at the Institute now and things were very quiet around. Not surprising since there was pretty much no one there. Nyah pulled on the red leather jacket – that she was now claiming as her own – and went to go look for Clary before checking in on Simon. She felt far more relaxed now in jeans and a tank top as opposed to the skin tight dress she had to wear last night.

Nyah walked through the halls on her way to the Infirmary and imagined what it'd be like to have more Shadowhunters walking the halls. It didn't feel right having so few within the Institute. It just felt like there had to be more – that there _should_ be more.

Nyah was pulled from these thoughts when she heard Clary said in an elevated tone, "And if you were as half as brave as you pretend to be, you'd admit that you're in love with Jace and that's what this is really about."

After hearing that she quickly followed the voices and turned the corner in time to see Alec throw Clary against the wall and say, "If you ever say anything like that again, I'll kill you."

After Alec said this, the next thing he knew he was being pulled back then punched right in the jaw. He was rubbing his jaw as Nyah firmly pointed at him and threatened, "If you **ever** threaten Clary like that again then I will shove your Stele so far down your throat you'll be shitting Runes!"

Alec realized his error in that moment – he had gotten them mixed up. Without a word, he stormed off down the hall.

"Thanks," Clary said gratefully to her sister.

"What is with that guy!" Nyah shouted, waving her hand to where Alec was just standing.

"He's in love with Jace and doesn't like you because of it," Clary answered as she walked with her sister towards the Infirmary.

"If Alec has a problem with me then he can take it up with me." Nyah was practically seething now.

"He thought he was," Clary replied. "He called me Nyah and went off before I could correct him."

Nyah scoffed incredulously. "Sounds like you're defending him. Don't tell me you're becoming devil's advocate."

Clary scoffed herself, "Hardly."

* * *

While Clary was off getting something, Nyah laid next to Simon on his bed in the Infirmary until he woke up. When he finally did, she smiled. "Hey, you. Feeling better?"

"Oh yeah," Simon answered, chuckling, "I'll be ready to receive your piggyback attacks in no time."

Nyah laughed and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You better." She didn't notice that Jace had seen this and became jealous of it to the point where he had to leave instead of checking in.

Clary came in through the other door and smiled when she saw Simon was awake. "My turn," she said with a 'move it' hand motion so she could take Nyah's place beside Simon.

"I'll check back in on you later," Nyah assured before giving up her spot. She was walking out of the Infirmary as she heard Clary tell him that she found his glasses.

Nyah hoped that Clary would open up her eyes one day and see how much Simon loved her and not as just a friend.

With no real destination in mind, Nyah started to wander around the Institute. After walking around for a little bit, she heard some music coming from the Library and became intrigued. Nyah was curious as to who was playing it but if she found it to be Alec, she wouldn't be sticking around to listen.

It wasn't Alec who was playing, it was Jace, so she walked down the staircase and listened. Jace apparently had messed up a couple times so she slammed down on the keys a bit.

"What did that poor piano ever do to you?" she teased as she leaned against the said instrument. "You're playing it like you've lost your true love."

Jace scoffed lightly. "Unfortunately, my one true love remains myself."

"Good for you," Nyah said with a teasing grin. "You don't have to worry about rejection that way."

Jace answered without missing a beat. "Not necessarily. I turn myself down occasionally just to keep it interesting."

Nyah laughed a bit because he was so serious when he said that. "I really want to make a movie reference right now, but you probably wouldn't get it."

"Thank you for sparing me," he replied.

"You sounded incredible, by the way. Very passionate." Nyah may be skilled with a pencil and paper in two forms but she could never play an instrument like that.

Jace sighed briefly. "Well, that's the problem. I play it with too much emotion. It's supposed to be played with with a simple representation of notes, no interpretation."

Nyah sat next to Jace on the piano bench as she said, "Music is art and art is supposed to have emotion. It's meaningless without it."

Jace's eyes locked on hers for a moment before looking down at the keys. "Demons react to certain frequencies when two tones cross." He played the notes on the piano, "It drives them crazy." Going to the sheet music, he further explained, "You see, Bach discovered this and put it into a system using a mathematical progression of tonal combinations that allows us to expose demons."

Nyah's jaw literally dropped when Jace told her this. "Hold up...are you telling me that Bach was a Shadowhunter?"

Jace nodded a little, "Yes."

Nyah thought that was the coolest thing ever and her expression practically screamed it. "That has to be one of the greatest things I have _ever_ heard."

Jace chuckled at her amusement to this. It was fascinating to her but simple history to him. "Wait until you hear about Picasso."

Nyah's face brightened up when he gave her that little teaser. "I want to know _everything_."

Jace smirked, "Another time."

Nyah dramatically rolled her eyes with a sigh. "You're mean."

Jace shrugged a little. "I've been called worse."

A laugh escaped Nyah as she stood up and walked over towards the golden doors beneath the Library's staircase. "So, what's behind door number one? More musical instruments with accompanying secrets?"

Jace walked over to Nyah and whispered, "It's way more fun." He cocked his head towards the doorway. "Come on." When she followed him he explained, "It's a Portal. Like the Bermuda Triangle, it's a natural phenomenon. The Institute was built around it. Some say that the Institute was the first building in New York."

Jace started turning the dial on the doorway and explained further, "Dimensions aren't all just straight lines. There's bends, folds, and nooks. It's a little bit difficult to explain but, the Portal can take you to wherever you want to go in this dimension." As the doors started to open, Jace stood beside Nyah. "So as soon as you break that surface, you're transported to wherever your deepest thoughts lie."

Nyah started walking towards the Portal. "So...this Portal could take me to my mom?"

It wasn't that simple, so he explained. "We spend our entire lives training how to use it, visualizing where it will take us before we step into it and that takes incredible focus. If you were to step into it without proper training, you could end up in Limbo, lost in your own mind forever."

"Then you shouldn't have shown me this." Nyah felt like he had gotten her hopes up and didn't appreciate it. She started to walk away but he caught up with her.

"Wait," Jace asked of her, "let me show you something."

Nyah crossed her arms with a sigh as she looked at him. "Fine, what is it?"

Jace smiled a little. "No peeking."

Nyah rolled her eyes and turned around, looking away from the Portal. When Jace came over to her with a piece of the Portal and placed it floating beside her, she was starting to wonder what she'd just agreed to. A light gasp escaped her when Jace's hand came through the piece of Portal and gently touched her hair. If Nyah didn't know any better, she'd swear she was blushing.

Jace finally pulled back his hand with a smile. "Pretty cool, isn't it?" He closed the door to the Portal, locking it, and said, "Now, we have a birthday to celebrate."

Nyah bit her lip a little when she smiled. "How did you know?"

"Research," Jace answered. "When I was trying to find you."

"But ended up finding Clary instead," Nyah pointed out.

Jace looked at Nyah and told her, "Believe me, Nyah, that is a mistake I will never make again."

Nyah ran a hand through her hair since hers was borderline black where Clary's was a dark red. "Isn't _that_ hard to tell us apart."

That may be true for others, but that wasn't what Jace was saying. "I wasn't talking about your hair."

Nyah looked at him and tried to figure out what it was then and honestly couldn't put it together or maybe it was that she was afraid to.

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" Nyah asked as Jace led her through the Institute. "Clary and I have the same birthday, you know. Shouldn't we be getting her?"

"We can celebrate with her later, if you like," Jace answered as he led her up the staircase, "but this is for you." At the top of the stairs, Jace opened the door and led her into the the conservatory. "No one comes up here anymore. We have the place to ourselves."

Nyah gasped when she walked in, seeing all the different kinds of plants and flickering lights that looked like fireflies. "This is incredible."

Jace walked over to Nyah with a cut apple and a lit candle in it. "Sorry, there's no cake."

Nyah thought it was great and her smile said as much as she accepted it. "It's the thought that counts. And I'm not much of a cake person anyway."

"Well, everyone should get something on their birthday," he replied, leading her over towards a spiral staircase.

"What did you get?" Nyah asked as she walked up a bit then sat down on the steps.

"Weapons mostly," he answered, "but I'm sure that doesn't surprise you."

"Not much surprises me anymore," Nyah admitted with a light chuckle.

Jace stood on the the steps in front of Nyah and told her a story about his life. "When I was nine, my father gave me a falcon. He told me to make it obedient. I was supposed to keep the bird blind, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. Instead, I touched and stroked its wings until it trusted me. I tamed it to perfection. I took it to my father, expecting him to be proud of what I'd done. He said 'I told you to make it obedient. Instead, you taught it to love you. You didn't tame it, you broke it.' Then he took the bird and he broke its neck. I cried all night and I never cried again."

Nyah sniffled a little before asking, "Did you ever forgive him?"

"He did it to make me stronger." Jace gently moved some of Nyah's hair out of her face and looked at her softly. "Just as your mother has done with you. You are one of the strongest I have ever met."

Nyah didn't feel crazy for feeling like there was a kind of parallel between her and the falcon anymore. She cleared her throat and changed topics as quickly as she could. Nyah took Jace's hand in hers and looked at the ring on his finger. "Does that stand for Wayland?"

Jace nodded slightly then the clock started to strike twelve. "Midnight." He helped Nyah to her feet, "Watch this."

Nyah looked around and had to catch her breath as what she could only refer to as fairy dust to float around the plants causing all the blossoms to bloom. "It's incredible..."

Jace had never felt anything like what he was feeling with her. "You're incredible." He opened his hand to reveal a glowing crystal. "Every Shadowhunter deserves their own Witchlight."

Nyah took it in her hand like it was the most precious thing in the world to her. She couldn't find the words to say, so she didn't speak...she acted. Before giving herself a chance to talk herself out of it, Nyah brought her lips to Jace's.

Jace more than willingly returned the kiss and when their lips parted, he looked at her breathlessly. Just as he was about to kiss her again, he heard a crow cawing. Jace turned around to look at it, "That's Hodge's bird. We should go."

In that moment, Nyah thought he was regretting their kiss and changed the subject so she just said, "Okay," and followed him down the stairs.

Jace saw her change in demeanor and had a good idea what she was thinking. After all, he'd have thought the same if their roles were reversed. Jace couldn't let her think that so before she got too far, he took her hand and pulled her close. With his arms wrapped around Nyah, he rested his forehead against hers for a moment before kissing her deeply.

Nyah kissed him back and smiled as they pulled apart for a moment to laugh before bringing themselves together once again. Their laughter grew when the sprinkler system turned on and water start spraying from the ceiling.

"Okay, now we really should go." Jace practically beamed as he took Nyah's hand and ran out of the Conservatory with her.

And Nyah, well, Nyah felt the happiest she had ever been and prayed it wouldn't be short lived.

Jace didn't let go of Nyah's hand the whole way back down to her room. "Sorry about the sprinklers," he smiled, "I forgot about those."

"It certainly makes for a memorable first kiss," Nyah admitted without really thinking.

Jace stopped outside her bedroom door to look at her because he couldn't believe that. "No," he stated in disbelief.

Nyah thought she was blushing all over again and couldn't even look him in the eye. "The opportunity never presented itself."

Jace cupped her face with his hand. "I am honored." That was the truth and he felt so much more, something he expressed by bringing his lips to hers once more. When they parted, he asked, "Are you going to sleep?"

Nyah shook her head. "I couldn't if I tried. I don't think I've been more awake in my life."

Jace smiled. "I feel the exact same way." He noticed how she was looking at him almost as if she was debating something with herself. "What is it?"

Nyah didn't realize she was being so obvious. "It's nothing, I just..."

Jace wanted to know, "You can tell me."

Nyah felt nervous to say this, "I was just wondering...if another opportunity would be presenting itself." In case she didn't make herself clear, she opened the door to her room and held it open for him to come inside as well.

Jace had a pretty good idea as to what she was getting at but had to be certain. "Are you sure?"

Nyah reached out and took his hand to guide him inside her room. "I've never been more sure of anything in my life." And coming from her, that really meant something.

* * *

Jace laid beside Nyah on her bed and looked at her like he'd never looked at anyone before. "Are you alright?"

Nyah smiled as she faced him. "You've already asked me that. More than once."

Jace gently traced over her Gemini Mark upon her chest. "I wanted to be certain."

Nyah leaned forward and kissed him softly. "I am more than alright and I don't regret it for a second. I wouldn't have had anything different."

Jace was about to say something but there was a pounding on Nyah's door that prevented him from doing so. Instead of talking, he moved to get dressed while Nyah did the same.

Nyah quickly pulled on some underwear and a tee-shirt before going to answer her door. She should have figured it was Clary but still wasn't expecting her to be standing there. "What's going on?"

Clary was about to answer but took in her sister's appearance and saw how Jace was zipping up his pants inside her room. "What did I just interrupt?"

Nyah closed her door a bit to block Jace from Clary view as much as possible. "I'm the overprotective sister here. Now, what's going on?"

Clary got down to business, knowing that they'd be talking about what happened between Nyah and Jace later. "I know where Mom hid the Cup."

* * *

That morning, Nyah sat on the table in the Library as Clary explained what happened. "You pushed your teacup into the paper?"

"And I was able to reach in and pull it out," Clary told her again. "Hodge said Mom was the only other person who could do that. Can you?"

"I can do a lot of things, Clar, but that's not one of them. My special skills are more of my paternal blood variety." Nyah could see the questioning look on her sister's face so she looked around to make sure no one else was there before flashing her cat-like eyes.

Clary gasped when she saw this. "What the hell was that?"

"Magnus is my father, remember? I got Shadowhunter _and_ Warlock blood. One of the perks of being a Gemini." Nyah popped the collar of her red leather jacket after saying that.

Clary was trying to wrap her head around that. "Wait, so you're telling me that you can use _magic_?"

Nyah winced a bit in an 'eh' way as she tilted her hand back and forth in front of her. "I _can_ , but it's complicated. Using magic is like exercising. If you don't keep at it then it hurts like hell when you push yourself. Mom wouldn't let me use magic unless it was absolutely necessary so I could never exercise it. Depending on the spell, it could kill me. As in dead-dead."

Clary let out a deep exhale upon hearing that. "You know, a part of me wants to be pissed at you for keeping all these secrets and another part of me just understands and accepts it. I can't imagine how hard it must have been for you."

Nyah sighed, "You don't know the half of it."

Clary took that moment to switch conversational gears. "So, you and Jace had...you know? Don't you think that's a little _soon_. You just met the guy."

"It doesn't feel like that." In fact, Nyah would swear that she's known him her whole life. She couldn't explain it, but it felt...right. Turning the tables, Nyah asked, "What about you and Simon?"

Clary cleared her throat a little. "He told me he was in love with me."

Nyah was getting into 'fangirl' mode because she absolutely 'shipped' them. " _And_?"

Clary threw her hands up in the air. "And I froze! I didn't know what to say. I honestly had no idea he felt that way about me."

Nyah's face screamed 'you're kidding me, right?'. "Seriously?"

"Don't judge me and I won't judge you." Clary extended her hand for a fist bump.

"Deal." Nyah bumped her fist with Clary's then they both made an exploding noise.

At that moment, Jace and the others walked into the Library. "It's time to go," Jace informed them.

Nyah hopped off the table and walked up the stairs with Clary. She was about to follow her out of the Library but Jace stopped her.

"Maybe you should stay here. I'll keep an eye on Clary." Jace was concerned for Nyah's safety even moreso now and couldn't even imagine anything happening to her.

Nyah appreciated the sentiment but she had to go. "If Clary's going, then I'm going. I gotta protect her, whatever it takes. Remember?" She closed her eyes and leaned forward, resting her forehead against his as she whispered, "I'll be fine."

Jace really wished she could have stayed behind but there was nothing he could do about it, so he didn't say another word.

* * *

The group headed back to Dorothea's place because she had the deck of tarot cards that Jocelyn painted. The deck that had the Ace of Cups that looked _exactly_ like the Mortal Cup. That had to be where Jocelyn hid it.

After bumping into Simon's friend outside their building, they headed inside. Alec and Izzy went to check things out upstairs where Jace, Clary, and Nyah went on to see Dorothea.

Clary was just about to knock on the door when Dorothea opened it. Upon seeing the girls there, Dorothea said, "Clary, Nyah," in greeting.

"We came for the tarot cards," they answered in unison.

"Why?" Dorothea asked in reply.

"We need them," Nyah answered and Clary went on from there, "You know, the ones that our mom painted. I just need to look at them really quickly and I'll give them back. I promise."

Dorothea turned to Jace and saw how many weapons were on his person. "Those can't come in here. This is a peaceful house." She gestured to the nearby umbrella stand. "Put them in there."

Jace reluctantly pulled out _all_ of his weapons from their obvious and no so obvious locations. Nyah thought it was pretty hot, actually. And it reminded her of a scene from that Pirates of the Caribbean movie where Elizabeth Swann had to surrender all her weapons.

After placing the last weapon inside the holder, they were about to enter but Dorothea stopped them and turned to Nyah. "Your turn."

"I don't have anything on me," she lied.

Dorothea raised her brow in disbelief, making Nyah sigh. She went over to the umbrella holder and pulled out the two smaller daggers she had hidden in the inner pockets of her jacket. "Happy?" Nyah all but sassed.

Dorothea nodded and stepped aside for them to enter.

When they walked into her apartment, Nyah noticed that Dorothea locked the door behind the – something she _didn't_ do the last time they were there. It wasn't really anything but it started to peak Nyah's suspicions.

As Dorothea went to retrieve the tarot cards, Nyah went over to Jace. She didn't say a word but her face told him that she thought something was up. Jace returned the expression and went over to the nearby piano.

Nyah stood behind Clary's chair as Dorothea handed over the cards. Clary looked through the cards one by one as Jace started to play the Bach Demon detection music.

Dorothea was not reacting well to that and tried to get him to stop. "Young man, that piano is out of tune." That didn't stop him from playing. "Please don't."

Nyah could see how the music was affecting Dorothea and that wasn't good. "Hurry up, Clar, and let's get out of here."

Clary was so taken with getting the Cup out of the card that she wasn't even paying any attention to anything else. It was almost as if she was in a trance.

"Clary, **let's go** ," Nyah said firmly to her sister but Clary didn't react to her. Instead, Clary reached into the tarot card and pulled out the Mortal Cup.

The Demon possessing Dorothea was showing it's 'true colors' now. They hissed at Clary before shooting out their hand, "Let's have a look!"

Nyah pulled Clary out of her seat and made sure she was behind her. When the Demon started attacking, Nyah fought back but she was overpowered. The Demon grabbed Nyah by the throat and threw her into the wall with such force that she was rendered unconscious.

By the time Nyah awoke she saw that Alec was injured and Jace and Izzy were unconscious. It took her a second to realize Clary was talking to her. "Wh – what?"

"The Demon is out there with Simon and the Cup!" Clary shouted because they needed to stop this.

"Stay in here," Nyah ordered and quickly got to her feet. She stood in front of the piano that blocked the door and did whatever it took. Nyah's cat-like eyes glowed as she channeled as much of her magic as she could. With a wave of her hand she practically threw the piano aside. Nyah stormed out of the apartment to find Simon tackling the Demon on the stairs. Nyah waved her hand again to get Simon out of the way then used her magic to bring the Cup right into her hand.

Nyah knew the risks of doing what she was about to do but that didn't stop her. Nyah thrust her free hand forward and cried out as red auraed magic glowed around her hand before shooting out of it right at the Demon.

The Demon screamed in agony before dropping to the ground and disintegrating. Simon was too shocked to say or do anything and just looked at Nyah with wide eyes during the whole ordeal.

Nyah's hand dropped as she breathed heavily. It was then that she saw Clary standing in the doorway. "I got the Cup." She smiled and handed it over.

Clary practically threw herself at her sister and hugged her tightly before returning the Cup to the tarot card and going to check on Simon.

Jace was conscious now and went out to see what was going on. The Demon was nowhere in sight and had to assume that Nyah was responsible for this. "Nyah, are you alright?" Jace was very worried because she didn't look well.

"I'm fine," she lied before her legs gave out beneath her.

Jace caught her quickly and eased her onto the floor. "Nyah? Nyah!" he tried to get through to her but she was completely motionless.

Clary and Simon rushed over to her as well. Simon pressed two fingers to Nyah's neck but didn't feel anything. "I can't find a pulse!"

"No...no!" Clary screamed. "Why did you do that!"

Jace didn't understand what was happening. "What did she do?"

Clary held tight onto her sister's hand as she cried. "Nyah told me if she used her magic that it could kill her – really kill her."

Jace didn't understand the magic part but that didn't matter, he couldn't accept that she could be dead. In an effort to save her, he pulled out his Stele to give her a healing Rune again but it wasn't taking. He felt his heart breaking as he looked at her.

Clary clutched onto Simon as she cried over the loss of her sister.

Just when they thought they'd lost Nyah forever, her Gemini Mark started to glow and suddenly she gasped awake. Nyah didn't understand what was happening and was starting to freak out into fight mode.

Jace quickly held onto her, saying, "Nyah, you're alright. You're alright!"

Nyah leaned into Jace as he body trembled even though she just died, she didn't lose her sense of humor, "Dying sucks."

Clary pulled Nyah from Jace and hugged her tight. "Don't you ever scare me like that again!"

"I'll try," Nyah answered, hugging her back. After giving Simon a hug as well, she got to her feet with Jace's help. When she looked around, she realized Alec and Izzy weren't out there with them. "Where are the others?"

Jace was the first to go back into the apartment to find them. The Demon had driven something in the back of Alec's neck and he wasn't responding to anything. Izzy was cradling Alec as she cried, "The Runes...they aren't working."

* * *

End Part 4


	5. All the stories are true

They all headed back to the Institute and brought Alec into the Infirmary. Nyah and Clary both started to try and get Alec ready for medical treatment, but Izzy wasn't having it. She pushed the sisters out of the way, saying "Don't. You two have done enough."

Jace came to their defense, "Don't talk to them like that. This isn't their fault."

"You're right," Izzy shot back. "This is your fault."

"Isabelle!" Jace shouted at her because this wasn't helping anyone.

Izzy wasn't about to let it go. "Alec kept telling you that you were going to get hurt. You were going to get us all hurt. Now he's the one who's dying."

"Well, we needed to get the Mortal Cup," Jace justified as he helped her.

"But there were other ways to do it than to get your best friend killed!" Izzy was beyond emotional at this point.

Jace looked down before turning to Nyah. "Why don't you two go get Hodge."

Before they did that, Clary said, "We never wanted anything to happen to Alec." Then they said together, "I'm sorry." Without another word, the sisters left the Infirmary and were on their way to find Hodge.

It wasn't long before Nyah stopped. Clary didn't understand why and this worried her. "Ny? What is it?"

"You go get Hodge," Nyah replied. "I'm going back to help Alec."

Clary still didn't understand but Nyah ran back to the Infirmary before she could ask. With a heavy sigh, she went off to get Hodge.

Nyah walked back into the Infirmary and headed right for Alec. Izzy instantly blocked her path and firmly said, "I told you to stay away from him."

Nyah held her hand out towards Alec as she said, "Even if I have a way that could help him?"

Izzy didn't like the thought of this one bit but if Nyah could help him, then so be it. She stepped aside so Nyah could do her thing.

Nyah walked over to Alec and pulled the glove off his hand.

Meanwhile, Jace asked her, "What are you doing?"

"Installing a safety net," Nyah answered then held out her hand to Jace. "Give me a knife."

Izzy stepped in to intervene. "You are not cutting him!"

Nyah didn't have enough time to explain. "We can argue about this while Alec keeps getting worse or you can shut the hell up and let me try to save him!"

Jace didn't say a word and handed over a knife.

Nyah quickly took it and sliced the Gemini symbol onto Alec's palm before doing it to her own. She winced loudly then clasped her hand with his. Her cat-like eyes glowed as she said the words, "Jūsu asinis ir manas asinis. Mans asinis ir mūsu asinis." Which translates to, 'Your blood is my blood. My blood is our blood.'

After speaking these words a glowing aura surrounded their hands and a burst of energy shot out from it. Nyah almost collapsed but Jace caught her and eased her onto the bed next to Alec's. "I'm okay," Nyah assured him. "The more I use it the easier it gets."

Izzy went to check Alec's hand and saw a Gemini Mark branded into his palm. "What did you do?"

Nyah breathed deeply as she explained. "I anchored him to me. If help doesn't get here in time and he dies...he will come back like I would have." She just left out the part where if Alec did die...then Nyah would die forever.

Jace kissed her forehead and whispered, "Thank you."

Nyah smiled then looked over at Izzy when she heard her say, "I'm guessing that explains why Magnus called you his Nyah."

Nyah nodded. "Yeah. Gotta love blood spells." She laughed then felt a bit woozy. "I think I need to lay down for a bit."

Jace helped Nyah into bed and was about to cover her up but she fell asleep before he even had a chance to.

* * *

Nyah was unconscious until she awoke with a strong gasp because she felt something was wrong with Clary. At that same moment the whole Institute started to shake.

"Someone just went through the Portal," Izzy informed them.

"It was Clary," Nyah interjected as she got out of the bed. "I have to protect her."

Jace wasn't about to let her go anywhere. "If Clary was the one who went through the Portal you have no way of knowing where she is. The best thing you can do is stay here until you know where she is."

Nyah was about to argue with that but didn't get a chance to get a word in.

"I'll check it out." Jace kissed her cheek before grabbing his coat and rushing out of the Infirmary.

Nyah wanted to follow but she didn't. Jace had a point – if she didn't know where Clary was then there was nothing she could do.

It wasn't long after Jace left that a cloaked man entered the Infirmary. Nyah knew who it was instantly. "Dad." Nyah rushed over to him and hugged him. "I'm so glad to see you."

Magnus hugged her back, saying, "I came as soon as I heard." He went over to Alec and the first thing he saw the was brand on his hand. "Nyah...what did you do?"

"I anchored him to me," Nyah answered, even though she had a feeling he already knew that.

Magnus couldn't believe what he had just heard. "If Alec dies of anything but a natural death then you will die in his place. There is no coming back from that, my Nyah."

Nyah understood the risks and did it anyway. "I know."

"We better work quickly to save him." Magnus handed a list over to Isabelle. "I'm going to need all of this. Lots of it."

Izzy handed the list over to Simon. "Take this." Now addressing Nyah, she said, "Come on."

"I won't let either of you die," Magnus vowed to his daughter and watched as she ran off with the others.

As Nyah hurried on with Izzy and Simon, Simon asked, "Did you just call him _dad_?"

Nyah sighed, "It's a _long_ story, Simon. Just roll with the punches. It'll be a hell of a lot easier if you do."

Simon was going to say something else but there wasn't much of a point since there were more pressing matters at hand, so he just kept quiet and kept up with them as they ran.

* * *

Izzy led the way into the basement where all the medical supplies were stored. After taking the list from Simon, she started loading up his arms with the items.

While this was going on, Nyah gasped because in the next room down the hall...she saw her mother. "Si – Simon?"

"What?" he asked as he adjusted the jars in his hand.

"Am I hallucinating right now?" she replied, pointing down the hall.

Simon walked over to see what she was talking about and his eyes went wide. "You're so not hallucinating."

With that confirmation she pulled her cellphone out of her jacket pocket and instantly dialed Clary. "Clary? You're never going to believe this but...we found Mom. She's here, in the Institute." Nyah was going to say more but her battery died out in that moment. "So much for details," she muttered to herself, putting her phone away.

Nyah left Simon's side and went over to her mother. "I'm here, Mom. Both my parents under the same roof as me, so to speak, that hasn't happened in a while." She reached out and touched Jocelyn's hand. "Come back to us, Mom."

Izzy walked out of the medicine room and took the jars and bottles from Simon. "You two stay here. I'll be right back."

Simon wasn't sure why they were being left behind but he wasn't going to be left alone, so he didn't dispute it. And of course Nyah wasn't about to leave her mother if she could help it.

The sound of screeching tires and men shouting caught their attention. Nyah and Simon went to the small window to check it out and each jumped a little when a partially turned Werewolf landed in front of it and growled before taking off.

"The Werewolves are here to save us," Simon said to Nyah and Jocelyn. "Never thought I'd say that."

Nyah walked away from the window and back over to her mom. "Like I said before, we live in a freaking Underworld movie."

There was a rattling at the door and they assumed it was Isabelle but soon discovered that it was not. Nyah recognized them as the men that attacked Luke and wanted to rip their heads off but she didn't even have a chance to react before Simon was pulling her into the medicine room.

"Simon!" she quietly hissed but he clasped his hand over her mouth and pulled her back into the shadows with him in hopes of them not being discovered.

Nyah tried to get out of Simon's grasp but somehow he was stronger than he used to be. Either that or she was still weak from the anchoring. Either way, she couldn't get out of his arms even as Valentine's men carried her mother off with them.

When they were gone, Simon let her go and Nyah pushed him. "Why did you do that! I could have stopped them!"

"And risk dying again?!" Simon shot back. "You were unconscious a few minutes ago, Nyah. You really think you're up for taking those guys on?"

Nyah opened her mouth to argue with him but found that she couldn't. "Dammit," she said to herself before walking out of the room with Simon right behind her.

They walked down the hall and through the doors to find Izzy being surrounded by crows that soon morphed together into a Demonic creature. "Run!" she shouted at them. Izzy killed the Demon that tried to attack them.

"Where are we going?" Simon asked as they ran.

"There's another exit," Izzy replied then had to stop and pull Simon and Nyah out of sight because there were men on the other side of the door.

When they saw a shadow coming towards them, Nyah whispered to Izzy, "I got this." Her eyes turned cat-like and when the figure was close enough she conjured some magic and slammed whoever it was against the wall as she held the magic in front of their face. Thankfully she realized it was Luke before she did anything with it.

"Nyah!" Clary exclaimed when she realized it was her.

Nyah pulled her hand down and returned to normal. "I almost freaking killed you!" she shouted, backhanding Luke's arm like she was scolding him or something.

"Wouldn't be the first time," Luke replied, handing over the knife she had thrown back at the Hotel Du Mort. "Nice throw by the way."

Nyah took the knife and put it into her inner jacket pocket. "Sorry about that."

Luke smiled. "No need."

Nyah smiled back then went over to her sister to check in. "Are you okay? What happened?"

"Valentine's my father," Clary whispered, making Nyah gasp, " _What_?"

Their conversation was interrupted by Izzy warning Luke and the other Werewolves, "The Institute is full of Demons."

"That's impossible," Luke retorted. "The Institute is hallowed ground."

Simon scoffed incredulously. "Yeah, well, no one seems to have told them that."

"Someone on the inside must have let them in," Izzy explained. It was the only possible explanation.

Just then a Demon seemed to come out of nowhere and pulled one of Werewolves off with them. The other Wolves started to turn and Nyah readied herself with magic.

One by one the Demons were plucking off the Werewolves. "Move back!" Izzy shouted, guiding them away. "This way!"

The small group of them made it into the room at the far end of the hall and managed to close the doors but the Demons were fast approaching and approaching hard. It wouldn't be long before they broke down the doors.

Even Nyah had to admit that this would be too much for her to handle. "One or two I can take on but this...I don't know, Clary." She looked at her sister and made something clear, "But I will protect you, whatever it takes."

As soon as Clary heard those words it was as if something inside her just clicked. Almost as if she knew it was her time to be the one to protect her sister. As if in a daze, Clary reached over and took Izzy's Stele from her boot. She then proceeded to burn a Rune into the palm of her hand.

Nyah watched this as it happened but didn't really know what was happening. "Clary?"

"Step away," Clary said to those in the room, especially those near the door. "Step away!"

Luke and the other Werewolf ran away from the door and once they did, the horde of Demons burst through. Clary held up her hand and a glowing burst shot out before dissipating, something that froze the Demons where they were.

Nyah almost couldn't believe her eyes. "Holy Piper Halliwell." Looking at her sister in awe, she asked, "Clar...how did you do that? _I_ can't even do that."

Even Izzy didn't know how to explain it. "Clary, which Rune is that?"

Clary answered both their questions. "I don't know. I just..."

Izzy cut her off. "I've never seen it before. It's not in the Book."

"Thanks for saving our asses," Nyah said to her sister with a relieved chuckle then noticed the Rune on Clary's hand was losing its color. "Clary, it's fading."

As the Rune started to fade, the Demons slowly started to get their movement back. "Let's get out of here, yes?" Nyah pointed forward and was the first to make their way through the obstacle course of the Demon horde, all the while humming the Mission Impossible theme song.

"Are you seriously humming that right now?" Simon couldn't believe it and yet he could.

Nyah just chuckled a little and walked through the doorway out of the room. It wasn't too long after that the others followed suit.

Izzy handed Luke on of her Blades, saying, "The Demons are coming in through somewhere. I'm going to stop them." She used her other Blade to snap off a chain around a the gate to the armory and went in to get a flamethrower. After coming out she looked at Simon and Nyah, "Come on."

Nyah wasn't going to go anywhere without Clary so she took hold of her hand while Luke said, "Go. We'll catch up." The sisters didn't waste a moment and took off to catch up with the others.

* * *

They ran upstairs as fast as they could and stopped when they could see where the Demons were entering through. Clary and Nyah saw more than that, they saw Valentine in the Library kneeling beside their mother who was unconscious, lying on the sofa.

The sisters looked at each other and nodded, silently agreeing upon a plan while Simon and Izzy went up to the Dome to keep the Demons from coming in.

Nyah had Clary stay behind her as they snuck into the Library. She pulled the knife from her jacket pocket and once she was close enough, she held it to Valentine's throat. "She's not going anywhere with you, you son of a bitch."

Valentine assumed that this was Clary. "How did you get up here?"

"I have a pretty powerful sister," Nyah answered and pulled Valentine back away from Jocelyn. It was then that he saw Clary standing nearby.

"Twins?" Valentine couldn't believe it. "That's impossible." Suddenly, it hit him, "Gemini."

Nyah didn't acknowledge it one way or the other. She just pressed the knife closer to his throat and ordered, "Let's go."

Clary saw that Jace was going towards them and shouted, "Behind you!"

When Nyah turned to see, Jace pulled the knife from her hand. "What the hell, Jace!"

Jace pointed at Valentine. "Just listen to what he has to say. It's not what you think."

Nyah saw Clary coming over to her as she said to Jace, "You don't know what I'm thinking right now."

Valentine looked at the three of them, saying, "Finally, all my children together. I believed only to have two, but to have a Gemini daughter...is more than I could have dreamed of. My daughters. And my son."

Nyah addressed what he said about being his daughter. "I am not your daughter!" she seethed then what he said next sunk in. "Son?" She looked back to Jace and took a sharp inhale. "No...no." She couldn't believe it. Not after what they had done. She just couldn't.

Jace couldn't even look at Nyah in that moment. "I'm so sorry, Nyah. I didn't know. I swear I didn't know." Even if Nyah didn't have Valentine's blood in her veins, she had Jocelyn's and according to Valentine...so did he.

Clary looked between them saying, "Valentine is lying. Luke said that our brother is dead. He died in a fire and they found his remains in the ashes."

"I took Jonathan with me when I ran," Valentine interjected. "The bones were of a child killed by wolves."

Jace looked at Nyah in that moment, he had to. "I wish it wasn't true."

"It's not...it can't be." Nyah couldn't even begin to describe what she was feeling in that moment.

"She doesn't want to believe you," Valentine said as he approached, "because she's in love with you Jonathan."

"Shut up!" Nyah shouted as tears streamed down her face. "Just shut up!"

Clary felt so horrible for her sister and couldn't even imagine what she was going through right then but she caught something that Valentine had said that could disprove what he was claiming. "I thought your name was Jace."

Once more, Jace couldn't even look at Nyah. "Jace is a nickname."

Clary gasped when she put it together. "Jonathan Christopher. J.C." A flash of memory entered her mind of her mother holding a box with those initials on the lid. Clary brought her hand to her mouth, "Oh my god."

Valentine, still believing that Nyah was his daughter despite what she had said, went over and tried to comfort her.

Nyah shoved him away from her. "Stay the hell away from me!" She couldn't even think straight. Nothing was making sense to her and honestly, right then, she didn't know how she was going to get through it.

Clary went over to her sister and held her tight. There wasn't anything she could to make things better, this she knew, but being there for her was the least she could do.

Finally Nyah couldn't even take being touched by even her sister so she pulled away and walked as far off as she could.

Valentine took this moment to go over to Clary. "I can take her pain away, make her forget about all of this. All you need to do is take out the Cup." When Clary didn't move, he forced her face down to the table. "Take out my Cup! I want the Cup!"

Nyah reacted instantly in that moment, her obligation to protect Clary kicking in at full power. When her eyes changed, shot out her hands and threw Valentine away from her with her magic. Nyah had every intention of killing Valentine right then and there.

Valentine saw how her eyes changed and knew that she was telling the truth – she wasn't his daughter. Only Warlock blood could do that to a Gemini. There was no need to feel anything for her now. When she charged toward charged, he pulled a throwing dagger from his belt and threw it right at Nyah.

Nyah took in a painful gasp when she felt the dagger enter her abdomen.

"Nyah!" Jace shouted but didn't rush to her side because he believed she'd come back. So instead, he went to the pentagram made of weapons and pulled out one of the spears, canceling out the spell that was used to summon the Demons within the Institute. " **Enough**." With the spear in hand, Jace made the first attack against Valentine.

Clary ran to her sister as Jace and Valentine started battling it out and knelt down beside her to try and stop the bleeding. "You're going to be okay." She tried to be convincing but her tears were streaming down her face.

Nyah raised her hand towards the table where the tarot card was kept and used her magic to bring it to her. Once it was in her hand, she pressed it against Clary and whispered, "There – there's a replica." Nyah managed to get that out before death took her once again.

Clary didn't need more details than that. She knew exactly what Nyah was saying and while Valentine was distracted, she took off to get it.

* * *

Nyah's Gemini Mark finally kicked in and revived her. It took longer than before – probably due to her anchor with Alec – but whatever the cause, at least it worked. Just like before, she needed some time to process what had happened and when her body finally stopped trembling, she pulled herself up to her feet.

Nyah saw Clary holding the Cup into the Portal and Valentine trying to reach in and get it but failed.

Clary wasn't surprised that Valentine couldn't reach the Cup. "If you'd been a real dad, you'd know me well enough to imagine where the Cup is, where my deepest thoughts are taking it. You don't know the first thing about me. You're not my dad...And you never will be."

While Clary was talking to Valentine, keeping his distracted, Nyah made her way closer to the Portal. She had an idea but needed to be close enough to do it so Clary wouldn't get caught in the crossfire.

Valentine looked right at Clary as he said, "I promise, you'll never have to see me again."

Clary saw Nyah approaching and saw the signal to get away but didn't acknowledge her because she couldn't risk Valentine seeing, so she just pulled out the Cup and handed it over to Valentine before backing away from him and the Portal.

Valentine was so taken with the Cup that he didn't realize what was going on. "Thank you, Clary. Without this Cup, we are lost."

"Not 'we'," Clary replied and Nyah added in as walked into view, " **You**." With a full force of her magic, Nyah threw Valentine back into the Portal.

Clary ran to her sister and sighed in relief. "You did it."

"I want to see for myself," Nyah replied and walked over to the Portal to make sure there was no sign of him within it. She then turned around when she heard Jace grunt and saw that he deactivated the summoning spell again. As they looked at each other, it felt like the first time all over again – completely captivated.

It was because of this moment – this distraction – that Nyah was taken off guard. Valentine's arms shot out through the Portal and grabbed onto her in an attempt to pull her in with him. Nyah screamed when this happened and couldn't really move her hands to get off some magic to stop him.

Jace and Clary both ran to her and grabbed on, holding her tight.

"Don't like go!" Nyah cried.

"Never!" Jace swore then addressed Clary. "My Stele, drive it into the Portal!"

Clary took Jace's Stele from his pocket and with a a strong thrust, drove it into the Portal like he said to.

When Clary did this, Jace pulled Clary out of the way then got Nyah out of Valentine's grip as the Portal started to freeze over, with Valentine's arms sticking out of it. Valentine's fists clenched then the Portal started to crack and seconds later, it exploded shooting shards of ice outwards.

The three of them hit the deck, Jace instinctively using himself as a shield to protect Nyah. When the blast from the Portal subsided they all looked up to find that the Library was covered with ice and snow. It was almost as if it was snowing inside as well.

Jace looked at Nyah and gently brushed some snow from her hair. "Are you alright?" he asked her softly.

Nyah wasn't sure how to answer that. "I don't know." And with that, she got to her feet, helped Clary up, and went over to their mother.

The girls crouched down next to Jocelyn and Clary was the first to speak. "I understand why you did what you did. And I forgive you. I want you to know...your secret's safe." Clary reached into her inner jacket pocket and pulled out the Mortal Cup tarot card. She handed it over to Nyah, saying, "It's safest with you."

Nyah took the card and slipped it inside her own inner jacket pocket. "I'll protect it with my many, many lives."

Now it was Nyah's turn to talk to their mother. "Clary's not the only one who understands, Mom. I get it. I get what you did with me. I love you, Mom...and I forgive you."

After Nyah said that, the girls saw Jocelyn's finger move and believed that she was going to be alright.

The sisters cried as they leaned against each other, looking at their mom. Now that they had her safe, all they had to do was wake her up.

* * *

The girls, with Luke, brought their mothers to the hospital. Jocelyn was stable but since the doctor's didn't know what she took they'd have to wait and see in regards to her waking up. Finally Clary convinced Nyah to head out and get some rest. Nyah was too tired to put up a fight and while she didn't want to leave her mother's or Clary's side, she wouldn't be much use if anything did happen. And Simon had stopped by the hospital to check in and see Clary, so Nyah wanted to leave them alone for whatever conversation they were going to have.

Nyah went back to their apartment after leaving the hospital. She was thinking about everything that had happened, including anchoring herself to Alec. He survived the Demon wound but Magnus wasn't able to reverse the anchoring. If Alec ever died of anything 'unnatural' – basically anything other than a 'Mundane' illness or accident, or old age then Nyah would die instead – permanently. Nyah knew that was a possibility when she did it but there was just something inside her that made it happen.

She thought about this and more as she started cleaning up their apartment. Finally she was done with the 'Mundane' method. "I'm not a freaking Mundane," she said to herself and shook out her hands before using her magic to put everything back in its place and mend what was broken.

Nyah was just putting the final pieces in place when Jace appeared in her doorway, saying "I like what you've done with the place."

Upon hearing his voice, she whipped around and crossed her arms. "Being a Gemini has its perks."

Jace walked into the apartment as he said, "Nyah, we're afraid you're not coming back."

"If Clary decides to come back then I'll have no choice but to follow," Nyah answered, not able to look at him.

"If you did have a choice all of your own?" he inquired, still walking towards her.

Nyah didn't have an answer for that. "I don't know. It's so hard to be around you right now, after what we did...I'm so stupid."

"You're not," he replied. "It's hard for me as well, but this is about more than us. You have incredible gifts, Nyah, and we need you." After a moment he added in, " _I_ need you."

Nyah looked at him when he said that, she couldn't look away. Every fiber of her being was telling her to say yes but it was all so confusing. "I don't know."

Jace wanted to lean forward and rest his forehead against hers, but stopped himself from doing so. Instead he said, "Remember when I said I had never seen an Angel?" When Nyah looked at him and nodded, he said, "Well, I lied."

Nyah scoffed a chuckle at that. "I'm half Warlock, Jace. There's nothing Angelic about me."

Jace disagreed with her there and this time he couldn't stop himself from resting his forehead against hers. "Yes, there is," he whispered before walking away. Before Jace walked out the door, he turned around to say, "You're still the bravest Mundane I'd ever met," then left.

Nyah needed a moment to process being so close to Jace then uncrossed her arms with an incredulous scoff. "I'm not a freaking Mundane." Saying those words to herself again made her decision for her. There was no way she could go back to living a Mundane life now, or even something that resembled one. Yeah, Jace was a complication but it was time for her to finally make a decision of her own...so she did.

Nyah quickly grabbed her bag and placed it on her shoulder as she hurried down the stairs in hopes of catching Jace before he left. When she walked out the front door, she found him leaning up against his motorcycle.

With a grin on his face, he said "You took your time."

Nyah threw her hands out to her sides a bit. "I'm exhausted from dying a million times and overusing my magic. Give me a break." She was teasing him as much as he had just teased her. "You said you needed me, and since this whole Shadow World is the one I was created for, I guess I can tag along."

Jace got onto his bike with a chuckle as Nyah sat down behind him. He noticed her checked on the Cup's tarot card to make sure it was secure in her pocket. "Make sure you keep that safe."

"I will," Nyah assured. "Whatever it takes." She was about to wrap her arms around him so they could take off but wasn't sure she should. "This is harder than I thought it would be."

Jace turned around to face her. "I don't believe it, Nyah. It doesn't feel like the truth, not in my heart – not in my soul."

"I don't believe it either," Nyah replied and found herself to be telling the truth. "I don't."

Jace smiled when he heard her say that and took her hands, bringing them around his torso so she'd hold onto him.

Without thinking, Nyah tightened her arms around him and leaned her head on his back, saying, "This feels like some star-crossed fairy tale."

Jace found himself smiling again when she said that and after turning on the motorcycle, he said, "Remember what Hodge said?"

Nyah lifted her head to look at him better. "What?"

Before taking off down the road, Jace turned to face her with a bit of a smirk present upon his face. "All the stories are true."

* * *

End Part 5 **- _The End_**

* * *

 **A/N: Hey readers! We've reached the end of The Opposite and The Mirror: Movie Edition. Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **For those who are interested in the Shadowhunters TV show adaptation of The Opposite and The Mirror, here's the link:**

 **s/12225881/1/The-Opposite-and-The-Mirror**

 **Thank you all for reading! It was fun writing this and thank you to that Anonymous person on Tumblr for daring me to do it XD.**


End file.
